The New Student
by puppetmonkey5562
Summary: A new student comes to Rei and Kira's school. He loves art and seems to be the perfect match for Kira. The longer he stays the closer he and Kira get. Does he just love her art, or does he just want to come between Rei and Kira? Complete!
1. First Day

Disclaimer: I didn't create nor do I own Mars manga nor it's characters (I wouldn't mind owning Rei though!!!)  
  
It was a morning like any other, the students waited outside of the school before the first bell rang, and then noisily filed in and walked towards their classrooms.  
Kira got to school late because she stayed up late talking to Harumi on the phone. She crept to the back of the classrooms quietly so that she wouldn't be noticed by the teacher. Sneaking into classes when late was a trick that she had learned from non other, but Rei himself. "Good morning class," Ms. Yazawa greeted the class. "Before I begin explaining this months project I'd like to give the new student a chance to introduce himself. Brian Isawa, please come to the front of the room." Ms. Yazawa then walked to her seat behind her desk and neatly folded her legs.  
He slowly slipped out of his seat and walked to his temporary stage. His face changed from a tan shade to one of beet red as he made his way to the front. He kept bumping into his classmate's desk overlapping binders. When he reached the front of the room he began to shift from foot to foot, and kept his eyes glued to the floor. Brian then cleared his throat, ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair and began his introduction. "Uh... hi I'm Brian Isawa. I was born in Okinawa, but mostly raised in California. I moved here over the summer. Um... I enjoy painting and baseball and uhhhh that's about it.." he said nervously. He then ran his hand through his hair once more then shuffled to his seat. He exhaled deeply when he sat down again, then his face returned to his natural color. He could feel the burn of his classmates eyes.  
Kira watched him for a moment, and then began skimming through her notes. She too understood his anxiety of being the outsider. She'd spent many years living with the awkwardness that he experienced a few minutes ago.  
The day went by quickly and lunchtime was soon upon them.  
"Hey! Kira wait up!" Rei yelled from down the hall as he began running to her. He was wearing the usual t-shirt and jeans.  
Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice. She was beginning to wonder when she'd see him that day. Her heart filled with warmth as she watched his long golden hair sway from side to side as he made his way to her.  
"Where where you this morning?" Rei asked as he casually threw his arm around her shoulder.  
"I got to school late because I overslept," Kira admitted as they walked through the halls and made their way to the cafeteria  
"Tsk tsk tsk, shame on you Kira. I'd expect this from me, but certainly not from you," Rei joked while opening the red swinging doors of the cafeteria.  
Kira smiled at him lovingly.  
"Look! There's Tatsuya and Harumi!" she said as she walked towards their table.  
Kira and Rei took seats across from each other and exchanged greetings with Tatsuya and Harumi.  
Harumi and Kira immediately began making plans for shopping for the upcoming weekend.  
"Um, hey you're Kira right?" a smooth and cool voice interrupted interrupted.  
Kira turned to see who was speaking to her to find that it was the new student she'd meet in first period.  
"Yes, I'm Kira. Hello Brian," Kira greeted him warmly.  
"I was wondering if I could join the art club. I was told that you are the president," he told her.  
"Okay, sure. There's a meeting today after school in the art studio. You're more than welcome to join us," Kira answered.  
"That's wonderful," Brian answered with a smile.  
Rei watched this interaction and rolled his eyes. It was so obvious to him that Brian was trying to hit on Kira.  
Tatsuya cast a glance at Rei and snickered  
"Hey! Aren't you going to introduce us Kira?" Harumi asked, in a sort of flirtatious voice.  
"Oh yeah, how rude of me, Brian this is Harumi," Kira began, motioning in the direction of the short haired blonde girl.  
"Hi! I haven't seen you around here are you new?" Harumi asked, extending her hand to him.  
"Yeah, I just moved here from California," Brian answered with much more ease than he did earlier this morning.  
"Really! California... Rei you used to live there right?" Harumi asked, trying to get a conversation going between Brian and Rei.  
"Yeah, I did," Rei answered flatly as he pushed his chicken cutlets around on his plate.  
"Wow, really? Which part?" Brian asked excitedly.  
"Los Angeles," Rei replied.  
"Hey, I'm Tatsuya. I'd be glad to show you around if you want," Tatsuya offered.  
"So, how do you and Kira know each other?" Harumi inquired.  
"Oh, we had first period class together. Also we're working on an english project together," Kira explained as she picked at her pork chop and salad meal.  
"Brian, do you want to sit with us?" Kira asked.  
"I'd love to," Brian answered cheerily as he took a seat in-between Kira and Harumi.  
During the rest of the lunch period Harumi, Tatsuya, and Kira got to know Brian better. By the time the bell rang he was already like a part of the group.  
"Hey Rei, wait up! Aren't we going to walk to class together?" Kira asked with a frown.  
"I thought that you might want to walk with Brian instead," Rei answered coldly as he stood in place waiting for Kira to catch up with him.  
"What? No way! What's wrong you seem angry. Did I do something to upset you?" Kira asked as she reached out to touch him arm gingerly.  
"No, it's nothing," Rei said with a sigh. He could have punched himself when he saw how much he'd hurt Kira. It was stupid to think that Kira would go running off with another guy. "Come on, let's go we're gonna be late for class," he said as he grabbed her hand and led her through the halls.  
Later that day Rei, Kira, Harumi, and Tatsuya were meeting each other at a local ice-cream parlor to hang out.  
"What's he doing here?" Rei asked cooly as he stood at the edge of the table with his hands on his hips.  
"Oh, didn't Kira tell you? At the end of school I invited him to come with us," Harumi answered.  
"Whaaaat? I didn't know that there was a rule saying that you couldn't be nice to the new students!" Harumi cried when she was scorched by Rei's glare.  
"Whatever," Rei said as he took a seat next to Kira.  
"So, how did you like this afternoon's art club meeting?" Kira asked Brian. She noticed how uncomfortable he seemed with Rei around.  
"Oh, it was really cool. The art clubs I've been to in California weren't half as good as yours. You're a very talented artist, what art college do you plan to go to?" Brian asked, staring at Kira intensely.  
"Oh, um I don't know. It's just my mom and me, so we don't really have that much money. I may not be able to go to one," Kira answered breezily.  
"That's a shame, to waste such talent," Brian said, his cheeks turning redder by the moment.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot.. I have to go to work early this evening. I've got to go. I'll catch you guys later," Rei said quickly and got up and took his leave.  
Kira looked after him in vast wonder. He hadn't mentioned anything about having to go to work today.  
"Um, how come Rei doesn't like me?" Brian asked curiously. "I figured that we could be friends, you know since we had a similar childhood and all."  
"Oh, it's not that he doesn't like you Brian... it's just that.. well..." Harumi started out, but couldn't finish. She couldn't find a way to excuse Rei's odd behavior.  
"Don't take it personally," Tatsuya told him. "He may seem tough on the outside, but inside he's really soft, kind, and lovable. Just ask Kira."  
"Huh? I didn't know that you were dating Rei," Brian said, putting his spoon down.  
"Yeah, I am. We've been dating to close to a year now," Kira said, with a small smile.  
"Oh, that's nice," Brian responded. He seemed a bit disappointed.  
"Wow, look at the time! It's getting late I've got to go," Tatsuya said as he got out of his seat.  
"Hey, can you walk me home?" Harumi asked, she too getting out of her seat.  
"Yeah, I should be getting home now too. Can I walk you home?" Brian asked.  
Kira looked from Harumi to Tatsuya as if she were looking for the right way to answer Brian. It was dark and it wasn't safe for a girl her age to go home alone now, but Rei would be annoyed if he found out.  
"Don't worry, its not like I'm going to try something funny. I know that you're dating someone," Brian said convincingly.  
"Okay," Kira said as she got up and left with Brian.  
"Hey, don't you think that Brian looks cute with Kira?" Harumi asked.  
"No way, I think that Kira and Rei are perfect for each other," Tatsuya answered, taking hold of his girlfriend's hand and leading her towards the door.  
"Well, yeah they are, but I feel some chemistry between Brian and Kira. He's a really sweet guy, and good looking too, and he's also into art and all that," Harumi explained.  
"Yeah I guess... but Rei needs her, and she needs him too," Tatsuya told her.  
"True," Harumi said with a smile. You never knew what was going to happen next with Rei and Kira.  
  
"So which of these apartments do you live in?" Brian asked her when the got onto her block.  
"Um, it's the last one on the left," Kira answered. They spent most of their walk in silence.  
She tugged at the ends of her sweater. She felt somewhat exposed being alone with a guy other than Rei. Kira made a mental note to call Rei when she got home.  
"Well, here we are," Brian announced standing at the large gate.  
"Yes, well thank you for walking me home. Good night," she said formally as she began to open the gate with her key.  
"I'll see you tomorrow?" Brian asked.  
"Yes, we'll meet in the library during lunch," Kira said once she got it open.  
"Alright, bye... and I'm sorry if I've caused any problems between you and Rei," he said sincerely.  
"No, it's alright," Kira said as turned away from him and walked into her apartment building.  
"Good evening Kira," her mother greeted Kira from the kitchen.  
"Hello mom," she responded as she took off her sneakers, and dropped her heavy book bag at the door.  
"I saw someone drop you at the gate, that wasn't Rei was it?" her mother asked.  
"No mother, it was a new student. We're working on a project together," Kira answered as she looked through the envelopes on the table, checking if any of them belonged to her.  
"Are you hungry? I cooked your favorite meal," Kira's mother said as she began to set the table.  
"Oh, no mom, I'm not hungry. I ate before coming home. If you save my share I'll eat it tomorrow for dinner," Kira said as she went to her room to make a phone call.  
She dialed his number quickly and anxiously waited for him to answer. It rang four times before he answered it.  
"Hello," Rei answered sleepily.  
"Hey Rei," answered Kira dreamily. Her heart still fluttered when she heard his deep voice on the phone.  
"Oh, hi Kira. Did you just get in or something? It's kinda late you know," Rei replied.  
"It's nine o'clock," Kira said. "You didn't have to go to work did you?" she said, slightly upset that she'd been lied to.  
"No... I didn't..." Rei answered. He could sense her hostility over the phone.  
"Then why did you leave so soon?" she asked, Rei was usually the one begging everyone to stay for the extra hour.  
"I dunno... I just needed to get out of there," Rei said truthfully.  
"Okay, whatever," Kira said. "We didn't get to spend much time together recently... maybe you could come a little early tomorrow morning and we can hang out." Since Tatsuya suggested that she be more demanding she mastered the skill.  
"Okay, meet me at the park at 7:50," Rei said.  
"Alright, so I'll see you then. I love you Rei, good night," Kira said.  
"I love you too, g'night," Rei replied before hanging up the phone.  
  
Kira woke up bright and early the next morning. She loved spending time alone with Rei.  
After she took her bath, washed her face, brushed her teeth, got dressed and ate breakfast she rushed out to meet Rei.  
When she got to the park it was empty for the most part. She spotted a guy sitting on a bench. He appeared to be sketching something. Curiosity made her go over to see just what he was doing.  
"What are you painting?" Kira asked shyly.  
"Nothing really... I guess you could call it dabbling. I haven't found my muse," he answered. "How embarrassing, I didn't think that anyone from our school would see me here."  
"It's okay Brian. I wont tell anyone," she said as she took a seat next to him.  
"So, what are you doing here so early?" he asked her, never taking his eyes off of his sketch pad.  
"I'm waiting for Rei," Kira answered.  
"Are you sure that you'd want him to find us together?" Brian asked her/  
"Uh? What do you mean? We're not doing anything wrong and I am allowed to talk to other guys," Kira answered him. "I thought that you didn't have a muse?" she asked him when she noticed that his dabbling was turing into a beautiful landscape.  
"I just found it," Brian said, putting his brush down and turning to face her. He leaned in a little closer, as if he were trying to kiss her.  
A hand flew up to her face instinctively. She sprung out of her seat and looked down at him.  
"What were you thinking?" Kira asked, deeply frowning.  
  
Authors Note: Hmmm... so what do you think of my story so far? I worked really hard on it and I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed my story whether or not you liked it. If you have any ideas or complaints that you'd like to share with me personally feel free to e-mail me at urbangarbage5520@aol.com. I don't bite! 


	2. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I don't Mars.  
  
They looked at each other for a moment, Kira looking mortified and Brian looking embarrassed.  
"Look, I am so sorry... I... I should go," he told her, saying the last part very slowly. He spotted Rei standing a few yards behind them staring breathlessly.  
Kira just stared at Brian, she had no idea how that happened.  
"You're boyfriend's here," he informed her gesturing behind her.  
Turned around quickly to see him. He was wearing jeans as usual and yellow American brand t-shirt. His hair was dripping with seat, he probably ran to get here.  
"I swear that this is not what it looks like!" Kira announced, hoping that he would believe her.  
"Then what is it huh? What the hell am I supposed to think?" he asked her, his voice raising.  
"He kissed me, I didn't kiss him. If you came earlier you would have seen me push him away Rei!" she insisted. She was getting scared, he never raised his voice at her before. "Come on Brian tell," she stopped mid sentence when she turned around and found Brian no where to be seen. She sighed greatly and looked up at Rei helplessly.  
"I don't even wanna hear it," he replied simply running a hand through his hair and turned away swiftly.  
"Come on Rei, don't do this. Let me explain..." she cried to him . She grabbed his arm and told him she loved him.  
He merely pulled away and told her it was too late.  
Kira stared after him as a lone tear ran down her cheek. She didn't know how it had come to this.  
She couldn't even bring herself to go to school. She thought that if she saw Rei's face today she'd simply burst into pieces. Instead she spent the day at a local coffee shop.  
  
Brian looked at the empty seat next to him and felt incredible guilty. He felt even worse about leaving her there without an alibi. He cursed himself over and over again.  
  
Later in the lunch room there was a thick cloud of strange awkwardness.  
"Hey where's Kira today?" Harumi questioned as she munched on her carrot.  
"Yeah, what happened to her? She's never absent!"Tatsuya added.  
"Humph," was all Rei said. He'd been acting moody all day.  
"Why are you so quiet, and you haven't eaten any of your food!" Harumi exclaimed, looking at Rei's full plate.  
"It's nothing Harumi, stop being so nosey," Rei snapped. He snorted loudly when he spotted Brian standing behind Harumi.  
"Oh, hey Brian. What's up?" Tatsuya asked cheerfully. "Did you see the Laker's game last night?"  
Within a few minutes everyone was chatting as if it were a normal day.  
"Hey Rei, what's wrong? You're glaring at Brian like you're mad or something!" Harumi said in an alarming tone. They look in Rei's eyes was scary.  
Brian shuffled about nervously.  
"You fucking bastard. How can you sit here at my table like nothing's fucking wrong," Rei sneered coldly.  
Harumi and Tatsuya looked at him, obviously shocked, they had no idea what was going on.  
"Rei, do we really have to talk about this here?" Brian said, trying to stay cool and keep Rei from pouncing on him.  
"Don't try to push this back any fucking farther. I'm ready to talk about this now," Rei said pushing his plate aside.  
"Rei, what's going on?" Harumi asked touching his shoulder gently.  
"Stay out of this Harumi! I know that I;m not innocent when it comes to stealing other peoples girlfriends, but..." Rei's rant was cut short by Brian's meek voice.  
"She loves you okay? Not me, she pushed me away the second my lips touched hers," Brian said frustradedly.  
"What?" Rei snapped. "What are you talking about?"  
"She's not into me, so chill out," Brian told him.  
Rei gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.  
"Fine, but I swear that if I ever see you near her again you will be sorry," he said finally giving Brian a final glare and then stomped out of the door.  
  
Rei was very relieved when the last school bell rang. He went to the front of the building and stood under a tree. Harumi, Rei, Tatsuya, and Kira always met there after school. He needed help finding Kira so he could talk to her.  
"There you are," Harumi said pointing Rei out to Tatsuya.  
"I thought he was leaving straight after school," he replied.  
"Hey," Rei said shortly. He was still feeling pissed off abut the Brian thing.  
"So what are you going to do Rei?" Tatsuya questioned him.  
He stared at Tatsuya for a moment, thinking of how to respond. "I think I should go and talk to her. I was being a jerk about it. I didn't even hear her out. She should be pissed at me... after all that jealous ex girlfriend shit I've put her through."  
Harumi blushed at his comment but ex-girlfriends. She was still ashamed of what she did to Kira back before they were friends.  
"Where can I find her?" Rei asked Harumi. She knew her habits best.  
"Well, when she's sad she usually hangs out at the coffee shop. If she's not there, then check the park and finally her house," Harumi offered.  
"all right... thanks," Rei said, taking off in the opposite direction.  
  
The wind felt good against Rei's face as he rode on his motorcycle. It almost made him forget about what happened earlier.  
He could have jumped for joy when he saw Kira sitting in a booth through the window of the coffee shop.  
He parked his bike and then made his way to her seat.  
"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked her.  
She looked up at him, her eyes large, red and puffy. She shook her head silently.  
He sat across from her and took her small hands in his.  
"I'm so sorry," he began. "I really am. I'm an asshole, I know. You can slap me if you want," he joked. "Seriously though, I should have had more faith in you and heard what you had to say. "Can you forgive me?"  
"Of course I can," she said, squeezing his hand lightly. "So, what changed your mind?"  
"Brian actually had the nerve come and sit with me and my friends. I confronted him and he told me the complete truth. Even though I was ready to pop a cap in his ass I was angry with myself for doubting you. I'm glad that we're okay now though."  
"Do you wanna go somewhere?" she asked him.  
"Well, I'm kinda broke now... But we can go for a ride on my bike and then hang out at the pier," Rei suggested.  
"Sounds perfect to me," Kira answered, smiling at him. Although she was glad that they were together again she was still a bit unsettled by how violently he reacted to seeing another guy kiss her. Could a relationship work with a faithless spouse?  
  
Authors Note: Here's my second chapter. I hope you readers like it. I'd like to thank the two people that have reviewed my story. So what do you think? Should I pair Kira with Brian? Review to let me know! Come on it's not that hard, just click the button and type something! Thank you for reading! 


	3. Locker Room Fights

Disclaimer: If I owned Mars I wouldn't be writing this fanfiction.  
  
"Hey Harmui," Kira greeted her best friend over the phone.  
"Hi Kira. What's up? It's nine o-clock at night!" Harumi exclaimed. Kira never called her after seven unless it was something serious.  
"Nothing much, how about you?" Kira asked, trying to sounds nonchalant.  
"How can you say nothing much? I know all about what's going on between you and Rei right now, and I know that you wanna talk about something. So out with it Kira," Harumi demanded.  
She chuckled softly. Harumi knew her all too well. "After school Rei came to see me at the cafe, then we made up and everything. After we talked a bit we went around for a ride on his bike. I'm relieved that we're back together, but he really wasn't being fair this morning. He automatically jumped to conclusions! It was like he didn't trust me at all Harumi. .. I feel so confused."  
"Did you say all this to Rei?" Harumi asked her softly.  
"Well no, I didn't want to ruin the moment," Kira said truthfully.  
"You still love him right?" Harumi questioned.  
"Of course I do, but something just doesn't feel right. I've been through so much because of him you know. There was Masao, Shiori, and well you trying to break us apart. Then the second something happens about me he's ready to leave me. Does he think I'm some stupid girl who's going to jump into the arms of any guy that shows the slightest interest in me!?" Kira ranted.  
"Wow Kira, I didn't know you had it in you to speak your mind like that," Harumi said. "I think you should talk things out with him okay?"  
"Alright. Thanks a lot Harumi for listening to me. You're the greatest," Kira said with a smug smile.  
"You are too. I got to go to sleep. Good night Kira," Harumi said.  
"Good night Harumi," Kira replied, hanging up the telephone.  
She then took a short shower ad changed into a long night shirt and got into bed. Kira closed her eyes and saw an image of Rei, then his features morphed and the image turned into one of Brian.  
  
Later that day Tatsuya's gym class was changing in the locker room.  
Brian walked over to where Tatsuya was changing and clumsily tried to open is locker.  
"Still giving you trouble?" Tatsuya said without looking up at him.  
"I guess so," Brian replied, obviously not interested in making small talk.  
"Let me help you out," Tatsuya offered. He pulled on his shorts and got off the bench and opened the locker.  
"Thanks," Brian said. "Why are you still talking to me. I thought I'd be banished for trying to get with your best friends girl," he said after a while.  
"You probably are banished," Tatsuya said, making little quotation marks with his fingers. "I'm doing this because I know how you feel Brian. I fell in love with Kira a year or two before Rei even met her."  
Brian looked at Tatsuya, obviously surprised by the new found discovery.  
"Kira had no clue I existed. That is until Rei met her and I told him I liked her and introduced us. He made an honest attempt to hook us up, but it was obvious she had already fallen for him. They were obviously made for each other so I gave up." he explained while putting on his sneakers.  
"Do you still like her?" Brian asked, quickly putting on his basketball uniform. He was already late.  
"I have a girlfriend," Tatsuya replied.  
"I didn't ask if you have a girlfriend. I asked if you still like Kira," Brian said, finally putting on his sneakers.  
"I do, and I probably always will. That's not the point though. Rei's my best friend. He's been through a lot of crap in the past, so has Kira. No one deserves Kira more than Rei, and vice versa. I don;t suggest that you try any other funny shit okay? Rei's pretty intense when he gets angry. If he ends up trying to kill you I wont hold him back," Tatsuya warned.  
Brian watched as Tatsuya made his way to the gymnasium and snickered as he closed his locker.  
All he boys in the class wore a purple and white, or a green and white basket ball uniform. The couch was small and stumpy and wore a traditional referee outfit.  
"Rei, captain of the orange team. Brian the captain of the purple team. Shoot for first picks," the gym teacher announced, throwing the basketball in the air.  
Rei, who was taller got the ball first. He dribbled up the court and slammed it in the basket.  
He cast Brian a triumphant glance before returning to the center of the gym.  
Rei chose Tatsuya first. Since Brian was new, he didn't know who the best players were and ended up getting a sucky team. Even though Brain's team was horrible he played almost as good as Rei, making the end score very close.  
By the time the class got back o the locker room they were smelly and sweaty.  
"Nice game Rei," Brian said as he made his way to the showers.  
"Considering I came real close to kicking your ass yesterday you really shouldn't be trying to start some shit right now," Rei threw back at him, followed by a couple of chuckles from the other guys in the locker room.  
"I wonder what stopped you Rei? Maybe you're not as tough as you look," Brian taunted.  
Rei threw him a dangerously angry glare. "You wanna fight me or something?"  
"No need to get so barbaric Rei. I was just stating my suspicions. I don't know what she could possibly see in someone like you, it's obvious that..." Brian was cut off by Rei.  
"Shut the fuck up!" Rei yelled. He hated it when he felt so close to loosing control. "What do you want? If you wanna fight then come out and say it, because we've already established that Kira has no interest in you."  
Brian then lunged at Rei and began throwing punches. In no time they were rolling about on the floor fighting.  
"Hey hey, that's enough you too," the gym teacher announced to the two brawling boys. "Brian to the nurse, Rei to the dean. When Brian's done in the nurse's office you can go Rei."  
  
"Hey Tatsuya, Harumi," Kira greeted her best friends in the cafeteria.  
"Hey, Kira," Harumi replied.  
"Did you hear about what happened?" Tatsuya questioned.  
"Huh? No, what happened?" Kira asked wrinkling her forehead as she sat across from Tatsuya.  
"Brian and Rei got into a fight in the locker rooms today," Harumi explained.  
"Oh my gosh! Where is Rei now?" Kira gasped, placing a hand over her mouth.  
"Probably in the nurses office," he told her, stealing a chicken nugget from Harumi's plate.  
Harumi replied by playfully swatting his hand away.  
"I'll go see him now. Bye, I'll catch up with you two after school," Kira said as she packed up her things and headed for the door.  
She felt hollow loneliness as she walked down the empty halls. What would she say to him when she saw him? 


	4. Back to Normal

Disclaimer: I don't own Mars.  
  
Kira gave a great sigh as she made her way down the empty and lonely hallways. She stopped in front of room 216, which was the nurses office. After a moments pause she opened the oak wood door and walked to Re, who was sitting by the window.  
She watched him as he gazed out the window and watched the cars travel up and down the road.  
"Hey," she greeted him lightly, glad to see that he wasn't too hurt.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked her curiously as he straightened in his seat and turned to face her.  
"I'm here to see you silly," she replied, giving him her kindest smile. She walked closer to him and put her small hand on his bruised cheek. It was bruised black and blue. His right cheek was swollen and his face now looked lopsided.  
He closed his eyes and a faint smile graced his lopsided angelic face.  
"You didn't have to fight him Rei," she told him soothingly tracing the shape of his lips, something she'd be far too shy to do a year ago.  
"I figured you'd tell me that," he told her taking her small wrists in his hands and tried to pull her into his lap.  
She resisted a bit at first, worried about someone walking in the room and catching them like that.  
"Don't worry the nurse went out for lunch," Rei said persuasively.  
"Rei, come on," she said seriously, taking her hands from his.  
"Okay okay," he said putting his hands on his lap to prove he would play nicely.  
"What am I gonna do with you?" she asked.  
"What do you mean Kira?" he asked her.  
"You can't go around picking fights just because," Kira didn't get a chance to finish because she was interrupted by Rei.  
"Who told you I was the one who started the fight?" Rei asked his tone of voice no longer playful, but sort of cold and harsh.  
"Huh I didn't mean to," Kira was yet again cut off by Rei.  
"Yes you did Kira. I don't blame you though and it's kind of odd that you'd be dating someone as barbaric as me," Rei said standing no his arms folded across his chests.  
"Rei, don't do this. Please," Kira pleaded sensing his anger rising.  
"How could you say something like that to me. Of all people I thought that my girlfriend would have some trust in me," Rei replied coldly. He hated it when people accused him of doing things he didn't do.  
"I'm sorry Rei. You're right I should have asked you for your side of the story," Kira explained.  
He looked at her for a bit and then said, "God, I'm really sorry Kira. I really am being an ass right now aren't I? I shouldn't take my anger out on just because I had a bad day."  
She smiled at him impishly and then sat on his lap shyly.  
He was surprised by her sudden display of affection, but wrapped his arms around her waist anyway.  
She put her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Ow," he said pulling away a bit.  
"Oh I'm sorry. I forgot that you were hurt," she said, upset with herself for causing him more pain.  
"Don't worry about it," he said holding her closer.  
They jumped away from each other when the heard someone clear their throat loudly.  
"I'm glad to see that you're feeling better now Mr. Kashino," the nurse commented as she placed her perfectly manicured hands on her thin waist.  
"Sort of, but not quite. I have this pain in my shoulder. Do you think that maybe you can massage it for me?" Rei asked slyly. He'd had a small crush on the school nurse ever since he was a freshman.  
She looked at him for a moment, one plucked eyebrow went skyward.  
"Yeah right Kashino. Since you're well and as good as new you should be off to class," the nurse replied flipping her shoulder length brunette hair over her shoulder.  
By this time Kira was blushing like crazy and her eyes were glued to the floor.  
Rei was going to protest, but saw the flame in the nurse's eyes and deemed it useless. He got up, took Kira's delicate hand in his and led her out of the door.  
"Have you no shame?" Kira asked him playfully in her honey sweet voice.  
"What are you talking about? I'm always a perfect gentleman Kira," he told her with pride, puffing out his perfectly toned chest.  
She only laughed at him. She knew that he would always be Skirt chasing-Rei.  
"So, where's you're next class? I'll walk you there," Rei offered squeezing her hand slightly tighter.  
"Room 201," she told him simply. She enjoyed it when he walked her to class.  
"I'm sorry about firing off today. I know I've been a little edgy lately. It's just I really want things to go back to normal between us okay?" he explained to her as they stood in front of her classroom door.  
"It's alright Rei. I really want things to go back to normal too," she answered honestly, her face flushing. It was true that this week was hectic for both of them. She even found herself doubting Rei's loyalty to her.  
He gave a great sigh of relieve, "I love you Kira."  
Kira's face turned to an even darker shade of crimson. He rarely told her he loved her. "I love you too Rei," she said giving him a quick kiss on his uninjured cheek.  
He gave her a lopsided grin.  
She gazed into his eyes for a few seconds. He was still incredibly handsome even with half of his face swollen and a black eye.  
The bell rang and he walked up the hall to his next class, prepared to answer everybody's questions about the fight. It was tough being the schools most popular student.  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you for reading this far. I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far. It means a lot to me. 


	5. Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own Mars  
  
The first thing that Kira noticed upon entering the quiet classroom was Brian, and his seat next to hers. Although she was uneasy she walked over to her desk as though it were a regular day.  
"Hello Kira," Brian said as Kira sat in her chair as if nothing unusual had happened today.  
"Hello Brian," Kira replied politely as she hurriedly got her books and searched for a pen in her corduroy book bag but had no luck. She looked to her left where Brian wasn't and asked the girl sitting next to her if she could borrow a pen, but she had no luck. She kept tapping the shaggy haired boy in front of her but he pay any attention to her.  
"Do you need a pen?" Brian questioned with a half smile.  
"Yes, do you have one I can borrow?" Kira asked, trying to be polite although she did not want to speak with him.  
"I most certainly do," he replied, obviously enjoying her discomfort.  
He handed a blue pen to her and she took it from him gingerly.  
"Brian, Kira is there something that you'd like to share with the class?" the teacher asked in a booming voice.  
Kira's back straightened immediately and her lips became tight.  
Brian too straightened out, but he still had a small smile on his face.  
The second the end of class bell rang Kira bolted out the door.  
"Hey, Kira do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?" Brian asked.  
Kira turned to face him slowly. She figured it just may be worth it to hear what he had to tell her, because when she first met him he didn't seem to be half bad.  
Kira let out a reluctant sigh. "What is it?" she asked, trying to sound cold, and as if she really had someplace else to be. Unfortunately it didn't seem to be working.  
"Look, I'm really sorry about what happened between your boyfriend and I. It was a simple misunderstanding, and I promise that it will never happen again," he began slowly. "I'll keep my hands to myself from now on. I promise!" he added, putting his right hand on his chest for emphasis. "So, can we still be friends?" he asked her, with that wickedly charming smile of his.  
She waited for a moment, trying to figure out whether his apology was sincere or not. She eventually gave him a weak "okay."  
"Alright, wonderful! Now there's this party I'm having at my house. I was wondering if you'd like to come," Brian asked, shifting his book bag from one shoulder, to the other.  
"Um..." Kira mumbled hesitantly. Although he gave her a very nice apology, she still wasn't sure that he wasn't going to try to jeopardize her relationship with Rei.  
He read the doubt on her face and gave her a small smile. "You can bring your boyfriend, and like I said, I will play nice."  
She still wasn't too sure.  
"Please?" he asked. "It'll be fun I promise."  
"Okay," she said eventually.  
"Alright, thanks a lot," he said quickly before running off in the opposite direction.  
Suddenly a small smile appeared on her face. This was the first time that she'd been invited to a party. Whenever she went to one, it was usually Rei that was invited and she just tagged along.  
  
"Hey," said a familiar voice from behind her.  
She smiled and turned to face the person she knew all too well.  
He surprised her by kissing her quickly on the lips.  
"Wow, what was that for?" she asked him.  
"I dunno. I'm a spur of the moment guy, remember?" he asked, slipping an arm around her small waist.  
"You guys should really be pulled over and fined for too much public displays of affection!" Tatsuya joked as he walked up to the couple.  
Kira blushed fiercely, and Rei, simply smiled. It really felt like things were normal again.  
"So, does anyone plans for the weekend?" Harumi asked, coming up behind her boyfriend.  
"Nope," Tatsuya answered simply, shaking his head.  
"I have to wash my hair," Rei replied.  
Harumi rolled her eyes at Rei. He'd always been very vain.  
"Hey, it takes a lot of work to keep my hair shiny and beautiful!" he protested.  
Nobody could help but laugh at him.  
"How about you Kira? Any plans?" Harumi asked her.  
"I got invited to a party this weekend. Um, would you guys like to come?" Kira asked shyly. She rarely suggested things to do over the weekend.  
"Ohh, sure, sounds cool!" Harumi said excitedly. She loved parties, and dancing.  
"I'm in," Tatsuya answered.  
"Ditto," Rei added.  
"Alright, so it's settled," Kira said as she began to tell them the address.  
Harumi and Tatsuya agreed to meet Rei and Kira there, and Re agreed to pick Kira up at her house.  
Harumi and Tatsuya split up in their separate directions, and Rei and Kira walked to her house together.  
"Since, when are you such a party animal?" Rei joked as they walked down the quiet street.  
Kira simply smiled. It was intoxicating just being around Rei.  
"Can we sit here for a few minutes?" she asked as the came near to a street bench.  
"Okay," he said.  
They sat down close to each other. After a few minutes of taking in the scenery he put his arm around her, and she placed her head on his shoulder.  
"What are you thinking about?" he asked her softly as he inhaled the peppermint smell of her shimmering strawberry blonde hair (I'm not too sure what her hair is, one one cover of the manga it's red, and in some others it's blonde, so I picked a color in-between).  
"I'm enjoying the beauty of fall," she explained with a small smile. "Aren't the colors amazing. They're so warm," she added. "The remind me of your colors."  
He simply smiled. She really did think like an artist.  
"I love you," he whispered.  
  
"I love you too," she said, her smile widening. "What's the occasion? You've told me that twice today."  
"I dunno.... Spur of the moment remember?" he explained with a half smile.  
"Is that really it?" she asked, relaxing against his strong and powerful frame.  
"Probably not.. It's strange, but no matter how many times I tell you I love you, it'll never be enough to really express how I feel about you," he told her honestly, looking down at her for a reaction.  
She pulled away from him and looked up at his clear blue eyes and gave him her warmest smile. She then gave him a passionate kiss, which was eagerly returned by Rei.  
"We should go, my mom's expecting me home early," Kira told him, cutting off their kiss.  
He frowned, but got up any ways.  
They continued their walk in blissful silence.  
  
When Rei and Kira walked through the door of Brian's house their ears were blasted with loud party music. They tried for a good fifteen music to look for Tatsuya and Harumi, but found it pointless, there were just too many people.  
"Wow, it's really crowded in here!" Kira gasped when the stopped by the food table. They had to hold hands so they wouldn't be separated.  
"Yeah, it is," he replied with a laugh. "Wow, I'm impressed! To be honest I thought it was going to be a lame party thrown by one of your friends in the art club"  
Kira gave him a frown, and punched him playfully.  
"Hey Kira, I'm glad you came," Brian greeted her. He was wearing light blue vintage looking jeans, and a fitted white t-shirt.  
"Hi," Kira said, with a forced smile, she didn't want Rei to find out whose party they were at this way.  
"Hey, Rei. I'm glad you came too," Brian said cheerfully, extending hand to Rei.  
Rei didn't respond, he just gave Kira a very mean glare, and then stormed off in the opposite direction.  
Kira's heart tore immediately. She wished that Rei could be more understanding, instead of running from every situation he didn't like.  
Brian opened his mouth to say something to her, but found nothing to say.  
She rushed after Rei. Her heart pounding, she pushes past the many partygoers, but cannot find him.  
Many songs go by, and she eventually looses hope. She finds a corner to slump in.  
She finds herself wishing that she hadn't come. All she wanted was for Rei and Brian to get along. She wanted Rei to realize that Brian wasn't half as bad as he thought Brian was.  
As she stares at the floor from her crouched position a pair of brown workman's boots appear.  
"Hey."  
Her heart leaps, but then falls again when she sees Brian, and not Rei.  
"Don't look so disappointed," Brian joked.  
She tried to smile, but her face wouldn't allow it.  
"I'm sorry about your boyfriend. I was hoping that we could get along," he explained.  
She shrugged sadly.  
"Don't look so sad, it's a party, you're supposed to have fun. You look really pretty tonight too," he added.  
She smiled a little. She was rarely told that she was pretty. She was dressed in a knee length red dress with straps, borrowed from Harumi. On her feet she wore black strapy sandals. Harumi also did her make-up and hair, which she wore in a messy bun.  
"Do you want to dance?" he asked her, hoping she'd say yes.  
"Not now," she replied. She was feeling really depressed, she hated it when she and Rei were like this.  
"Can I get you a drink at least?" he asked.  
"Okay."  
She watched as Brian got lost in the crowd of dancers. As she waited for his return a few guys came up to her and asked for a dance, but she refused them all.  
It took Brian an unusually long time to return to Kira. When he did, he had an unusual smile on his face.  
"Here you are," he said as he handed her the red plastic cup.  
She smelled it before drinking.  
"Did you think I'd try and get you drunk?" Brian asked, obviously hurt.  
She blushed, and drank the entire cup. The caffeine gave her an immediate push of energy.  
"So, do you want to dance?" he asked again.  
She nodded slowly.  
He took her small hands in his and led her to the center of the dance floor.  
Within seconds she could feel the loud music pumping through her veins. Their dancing went from polite, to comfortable, to intimate, and she found herself grinding against him.  
"Hey Kira, wanna go upstairs?" he asked her, putting and arm on her back, and pulling her closer to him.  
  
Authors Note: Ha ha, cliff hanger! Does she or doesn't she go upstairs with Brian? Where is Rei? Find out in the next chapter. ::Hands out gold stars to everyone who has reviewed my story so far:: Please continue to review my story! 


	6. Saying No

Disclaimer: Mars is not mine, so don't sue me!  
  
Although Kira felt thoroughly disoriented she didn't feel like going upstairs with Brian. From what she heard most people went upstairs in parties to make-out or have sex.  
"Come on Kira," he urged her, trying to pull her upstairs.  
"No!" she mumbled.  
He wouldn't take no for an answer, he just kept pulling her, and trying to convince her to go with him.  
"Nooo!" she cried, getting the attention of all the other people in the party.  
"Dude, isn't that you're girlfriend dancing with Brian?" one guy from the football said to Rei as Rei poured himself a glass of fruit punch.  
He responded by warily looking over in the direction the basketball player was pointing in.  
At first he was angry, and was considering getting some random girl to dance with him, but then he realized that she was struggling against him.  
Within a moment he was at her side, and ready to kick Brian's ass.  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he demanded, taking Kira from Brian's grasp.  
"It's none of your damn business Rei. What brings you here all of a sudden, you done sulking in the corner because your girlfriend didn't tell you whose party you were at? How pathetic!" Brian taunted, trying to grab hold of Kira again.  
Rei didn't even respond he just punched Brian square in the face. He still had his animal instincts after all.  
Brian immediately staggered backwards.  
Rei would have hit him again, but he then noticed Kira kneeled on the floor throwing up.  
"You tried to drug her you bastard?!" Rei exclaimed.  
Brian simply laughed.  
Rei glared at him once more before heading over to Kira and scooping her up in his arms. He didn't even noticed the many eyes on him as he headed out of the door.  
She groaned loudly as he leaned her against his motorcycle so he could start it.  
"I'm sorry about the way I acted today. I've really been a jerk lately huh?" he commented.  
She moved her head to nod, but fell sick again before then. She ran to the nearest bush, which wasn't too far and then began hurling. Rei aided her by holding back her long hair.  
After almost fifteen minutes of her throwing up she was finally well enough to leave. She placed her arms Rei's strong swimmer like shoulders and he wrapped an arm around her waist and they walked to the bike together.  
"Do you think you'll be able to hold on from behind while I drive?" he asked her, obviously worried about her.  
"I don't think I have a choice," Kira mumbled, still not focused.  
He shrugged and wished for the best as he got on and waited for her to get on behind him.  
He began driving down the dark road.  
Her footing was very off, so he had to carry her up the stairs. The first few steps were okay, but after ten steps she felt like three hundred pounds.  
He felt so relieved when he finally deposited her on his thin mattress.  
He tried getting up again, but she wouldn't let go of his neck.  
"Kira, what are you doing?" he asked, tugging at her skinny arms.  
She stared at him with lusty eyes. "Rei, what's wrong I thought you wanted this. Isn't this what you brought me here for?"  
Rei stared at her for a moment, stunned that she would say something like that, but then remembered the circumstances and fought his hormones.  
"Kira stop it," he hissed, still trying to pry her off of him. For someone so small she was strong.  
"Come on Rei," she urged, leaning up to kiss him. "I thought you wanted me," she said with a pout letting go and scooting away from him on the bed.  
"I do.." Rei said yearningly. He studied her for a while. her smile was droopy, her eyes blood shot, the bottom of her dress so far up he could see her white panties, the straps of her dress off her shoulders, revealing a little cleavage.  
She then leaned over to kiss him, placing a hand on his thigh, awfully close to his groin.  
He jumped away from her touch.  
"Not like this though," he said finally. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before going off to get her a change of clothes. It was going to be hard for him to take care of her while she was trying to get in his pants like that.  
  
Authors Notes: So, what do you think so far? Will Rei eventually give in (ha ha, a switch of roles!)? Review to let me know what you think 


	7. The Morning After

Disclaimer: I do not own Mars  
  
"Fine! Be like that then!" she called after him. He heard but didn't respond, so she crossed her arms across her chest and pouted like a baby.  
When he returned to her side she was still pouting, but he tried to idnore it.  
"Here, change into this, your dress has some stains on it, I'll wash it for you," Rei said, handing her the shirt.  
He started blushing like crazy when she started to pull of her dress before he could look away. He didn't see much, but it was still enough skin to make him excited. Reluctantly, he turned away from her and walked out of the room  
"Done," she announced when she was finished changing her clothes.  
Rei came back into the room to find her dressed in the white t-shirt. She stared at him silently for a few minutes and then clutched her stomach and hurried towards the bathroom. She slipped on her dress.  
Rei quickly rushed to her side.  
"Are you alright?" he asked worridly, gripping her arms to get her on her feet.  
She frowned deeply and shook her head "no."  
He placed her arm around her waist and she put her arm around his strong shoulders and he helped her walked to the bathroom.  
She was leaned over the toilet bowl for nearly a half of an hour.  
He then cleaned her face with a damp rag and carried her back to the bed. She, by then was drowsy and feeling very well. He was unhappy about her being sick, but was glad that she stopped trying to get to him.  
After he tucked her into bed she stared at her angelic face. The more he stared at her the more beautiful she seemed to hm, and the angrier he got at Brian. He had to think of something to do about him  
  
When Kira finally awoke the light from the window assulted her already burning eyes. She was having a killer headache, but atleast she wasn't nausious anymore. After a few moments she sat up and looked around, searching for something familiar.  
She got out of the bed and followed the smell of burning eggs, which led her to the kitchen. There she found Rei leaning over the stove.  
"Hey princess," he said casually with a smile. "You're finally up."  
She nodded weakly in response. "What happened? My head is killing me!"  
"It's the hangover," he answered. "We went to a party last night and Brian tried to get you drunk so he could sleep with you."  
"Hangover?!" she gasped, almost losing her footing.  
"You got really wild last night, dancing on tables, drinking competitions, wet t-shirt competitions, and...." Rei left off, waggling his eyebrows at Kira.  
Kira's jaw dropped to the floor.  
"Just joking! I wish I had a camera, you should have seen the look on your face!" Rei exclaimed, laughing at her loudly.  
She walked over to where he was standing and peered at the pan.  
"We should just go to a diner right?" Rei asked glaring at the black mass of what used to be food in the pan.  
Kira simply nodded.  
"You can change back into your dress and take a shower if you want, I washed the dress last night I think it's dry now," Rei suggested.  
"Okay," Kira replied, still trying so soak up all the new information.  
She was ready to leave in twnety minutes.  
Rei was waiting for her at the door.  
"I'm sorry for making you wait for so long," Kira said as she approached him.  
"It's alright," he replied, taking her small hand in his large ones.  
"So, what really happened last night Rei?" she asked him as they walked down the hallway of his apartment building.  
"We can talk about it when we get to the diner," Rei replied.  
  
Disclaimer: Hello readers! Woo hoo! Over forty reviews! You guys really do rock! Thank you all so much! Please continue to write the helpful reviews. I know this chapter is short, but... well yeah. The next chapter should be posted soon. 


	8. All Questions Answered

Disclaimer: I do not own Mars, or any of the characters.  
  
Rei and Kira took a booth near the window. Kira stared absentmindedly at the cars that whizzed by as they waited for somebody to take their order.  
"Hello, may I take your order?" a cheerful voice piped.  
"Yeah, I'll have six pancakes with eggs, bacon and orange juice," Rei said immediately.  
The young waitress took a few minutes to write down his order in her yellow pad before turning to Kira.  
"And for you?" the waitress asked her.  
"Um, orange juice will be fine," Kira said softly.  
"all right," she replied tucking the pad in her apron and hustling off to the next table.  
Kira watched silently as Rei watched her walk away. She knew what he was thinking, but said nothing.  
When the waitress was out of sight her turned his attention back to Kira. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but he already knew.  
"Can you tell me now?" Kira asked slowly.  
Rei looked at her for a while, a little unwilling, but knew he could hold her off no longer.  
"Last night we went to Brian's party," he began. "We got into an argument..."  
"About what?" she interrupted, her face faltering greatly.  
"At first you didn't tell me it was his party, so I was pissed when I found out," he explained with a small shrug.  
"Oh, I think I remember that part..." Kira added. "Are you still angry with me?"  
Rei took one look at her angelic face and saw the concern. He knew he couldn't stay angry with her.  
"No, I'm not angry about it anymore. So, after that," he began moving on with the story. "I left you, and Brian took advantage of you. He got you drunk and tried to bring you to his bedroom."  
Kira's hands flew up to her mouth in surprise. "He did what!"  
"Don't worry, you told him no, and by that time I found you. I brought you home with me after that," Rei finished off.  
"I didn't do anything weird right?" Kira asked nervously. She'd heard that when people get drunk the end up saying and doing a lot of things they normally wouldn't.  
"No, you were out all night," Rei lied. He didn't want to have to tell her that she kept trying to jump in his pants, what she doesn't know can't hurt her right?  
"Wait, what about my mother? Where does she think I am?" Kira asked worriedly.  
"I thought of that a long time ago. I called Harumi and asked her to call your mom and tell her that she was ill so you were staying with her," Rei explained.  
"Oh, ok," Kira replied, sighing in relief.  
"Here you are," the waitress said, placing the large white plate piled sky high with food in front of Rei, then giving Kira her orange juice.  
His face brightened immediately at the sight of so much food.  
Although Kira wasn't hungry before, seeing all of Rei's meal made her feel snackish.  
"You're not going to eat all that by yourself are you?" Kira asked with a small smile.  
"Of course, that's exactly why I ordered it!" Rei said, picking up his knife and fork.  
Kira rolled her eyes and picked up her fork and attempted to take a piece of his egg.  
He used his knife to defend his food.  
"Hands off!" he said jokingly.  
"Come on, I'm hungry too you know!" Kira cried.  
"That's why you should have ordered," Rei insisted.  
Kira replied by giving pouting and he surrendered.  
For a few moments they could pretend that everything was perfect and that they'd never have to face the outside world or Brian again.  
  
On Monday morning everyone seemed to be back to normal. Kira meet Rei at the park where they first met and walked to school together.  
As they walked up the stairs Kira could feel Brian's gaze burning into her back.  
Rei felt how tense she became, and squeezed her hand for support.  
She replied by looking up at him and smiling. She'd never felt so lucky to have Rei as her boyfriend in her life.  
He walked her to her first period class.  
"Thank you," she said softly.  
"What for?" he questioned, running a hand through his long blonde hair.  
"Everything," Kira replied giving him her most genuine smile.  
All of a sudden Rei began to blush. His face reddened twice as much when she kissed him on the cheek.  
"You're welcome I guess," Rei replied.  
She gave him a nod before going into her classroom and taking her seat. Kira's smile faded when she saw Brian sitting next to her.  
  
Authors Notes: Hello again. Thank you sooo much for reading. Please please please review! It makes me very very very happy when you review. It also motivates me to write more chapters. If there was something you liked or did not like please let me know! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! lol, thank you! 


	9. Kindred Spirits

Disclaimer: I do not own Mars, or any of the characters.  
  
Hello Optical Illusion! You asked for longer chapters, and so it shall be done! Well, I know that this chapter isn't that long, but it's a tiny bit longer than the next. Infact, I added two chapters at the same time... so that should make up for it (I hope). Thank you very very very much for being such a faithful reader! Your reviews mean bunches to me, along with everyone elses. I'd also like to thank everyone who has every reviewed my story! Fifty reviews! I thought this day would never come! ::Does my little victory dance:: On with the story:  
  
She sat down cautiously, trying to be strong by showing no fear. During the period, she acted as she didn't even notice him. Although she could feel him staring at her.  
She let out a loud sigh of relief as soon as the bell rang, and dashed for the door. Before she was completely liberated, she felt someone grab her elbow.  
Kira let out a small yelp.  
"I'm sorry about this weekend. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Brian asked her, she could hear the desperation in his voice.  
"I have to get to class, please let me go!" Kira insisted. She tried to tug her arm away from him, but he was too strong.  
"Okay, then I'll talk to you later Kira... After art club," Brian said before letting her go and walking down the hall.  
Kira watched him as he walked down the hall. How could he think that after what he did, well tried to do, she would actually hear him out. She frowned and then moved off to her next class.  
  
"Omigod Kira are you all right?" Harumi gushed as soon as Kira got close enough to their lunch table to hear her.  
Kira, flushed a bit an nodded. She'd never had a friend like Harumi, and thought that she'd never get used to it.  
Harumi then got up, ran to her and threw her arms around Kira's small body.  
"I'm so sorry! I should have been there! Damn that Brian! I swear that if I every get my hands on him I will kick his ass!!!!!" Harumi babbled as she squeezed Kira and swayed her back and forth.  
"I'm all right, I'm fine! Harumi you're chocking meeee!" Kira gasped.  
Harumi let go immediately. "I'm sorry! I was just so worried about you!"  
"Yeah, I was too," Tatsuya said from the table.  
Kira simply smiled at them.  
She and Harumi then sat down in front of Rei and Tatsuya.  
"Hey, Kira," Rei said to her.  
"Hello," she replied cheerily.  
"He hasn't bothered you today right? Because if he does just let me know and I'll take care of him," Rei said warningly, clenching his fists until his knuckles turned white.  
"No he hasn't," Kira lied. She felt a little guilty about it, but decided that it was for the best. She knew that another fight in the same month would look really bad on Rei's record.  
"Good," Rei replied.  
"Um, I have art class today after school. Do you think that maybe you could wait up for me and take me home?" Kira asked him shyly.  
"Sure, no problem," Rei said. He was glad that they got to spend so much time together despite the fact that he had to work.  
They spent the rest of the lunch period as they would any other. Brian's name was not mentioned again.  
  
The rest of the day went quickly, and before Kira knew it the last bell rang and it was time for her to go to art club.  
When she walked into the art room she noticed that everyone was already seated, including Brian.  
She was a little unnerved, but acted as normally as possible.  
"Hello, sorry to be late," Kira said apologetically. She took her role as art club president very seriously. She knew that the freshman members looked up to her, and tried to set a good example.  
The other members didn't seem to mind. Most of the members were girls, and only joined because they thought that Kira would bring Rei in to pose for them.  
She carried out the meeting as she would any other. The members painted and she went around and helped them.  
The meeting went by quickly, and was over in two hours. As usual Kira cleaned up the room after everyone left.  
"Today's meeting was good. Have I ever told you what a good leader you are? Perhaps you should consider being an art teacher," Brian said casually as he stood by the door.  
Kira behaved as if she had not heard his remark and continued to sweep the floor.  
"I know that what I did over the weekend was wrong. I'm really sorry," Brian added. "I don't know what I was thinking."  
"You're sorries are getting a little old Brian," Kira said coldly without looking at him.  
"You've changed a lot since junior high school," he said as he moved from his position by the door and walked towards her.  
Kira's face faltered, and she almost dropped the broom in her hand.  
"What are you talking about?" she asked, arching one eyebrow.  
"Don't you remember me?" Brian asked her, acting as if he were surprised and hurt.  
"No, of course you wouldn't," Brian said, answering his own question. "I was morbidly obese, a loner... Nobody other than the people that picked on my noticed me. Then again, no one really noticed you either. You're no different from the Kira back then who always stayed in the lunchroom during recess. You can pretend that everything is fine now, but you know where you belong," Brian added thoughtfully. His tone of voice was chilling.  
Kira acted as if she didn't hear him, although deep down she was feeling very uncomfortable.  
"We're perfect for each other... Kindred spirits, as most would say," Brian said softly. He gently stroked her hair.  
She kept her eyes locked to the floor, studying the swirls in the white marble tiles.  
"You haven't told him have you?" Brian asked accusingly, pulling his hand away from her after feeling her tremble.  
"Told him what?" Kira asked him, her voice quivering. She silently wished that she could hide underneath a rock.  
"You don't have to lie to me. I know everything. I know why you cried when you had to dance boys. I know why you flinched whenever a boy touched you, or even talked to you. It's surprising that no one else noticed. The signs were so clear," he said tauntingly, placing his hand over hers on the top of the broom. "How did it feel Kira? Were you scared at night? Fearing that your father would come into your room and..."  
"Get out," Kira said strongly, her voice stone cold, and very silent. Her lips in a tight frown. She looked up, directly into his olive green eyes.  
"I thought that this would be your reaction. How long can you run from the truth?" Brian asked as he headed for the door. "You're not the only one who's been abused. I know how you feel Kira. Nobody else feels your pain like I do. We're perfect for each other. I'll be here when you realize it."  
When the door slammed she dropped her broom. One tear traveled down her smooth cheek, soon to be followed my many others.  
  
Authors Note: Yay! Again, you guys are the coolest ::hands out doughnuts::. So, what did you guys think? Kinda surprising isn't it? Hmmm... What happens next? You'll have to come back when I update to find out. Thanks again for reading! You guys know what to do, please review! Reviewing wont hurt you, it won't give you cancer, ulcers, or heartburn. Click that button!!!... please 


	10. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own Mars, or any of the characters.  
  
WARNING: There are a few spoilers in this chapter... nothing major I think... So people that have not read up to... fourteen please use caution!  
  
Responses to Reviews: (I know I've never done this before, but I just felt like doing it now... Let me know if you like, or don't like)  
  
MistressMoon: Aw, I'm really really sorry about the shortness, but it was a little bit longer than chapter eight! See, I am improving! 1508 words in this chappy, there were only 1134 in the last, not including the disclaimer, notes to reviews, authors note etc.  
  
Optical Illusions: You're very welcome, thank you for reviewing!  
  
MoonMaiden625: Hello, thank you for coming back for this chapter! About your question... I've never really about when this chapter occurs, well I guess it takes place around when Masao enters the story (he wont be in this fan fiction though), which is about the end of volume 5 and the beginning of volume 6. I hope I've answered your question.  
  
Moonbay: Evil... Evil... Evil is my one and only name. Yes yes I know, it's extremely frustrating when the author leaves cliff hangers. However my english teacher says it makes readers want to come back for more (which I hope it will).  
  
Windshine: I'm glad you liked the chapter, and yes I have sort of switched the roles with the whole Masao thing. I thought that it would be interesting too. Yes sir! See, I'm updating right now (I'm updating so soon because I'm very happy with my seven new reviews.. so make the review count seventy and I'll update much faster!)  
  
Kitsunia: Yeah... I agree Kira was a little ooc with the coldness... I hope it wasn't too too ooc. Yes, I think Brian is pretty awesome too... I love evil guys.  
  
blueseedfan: I'm glad that you're still loving my story. It means bunches to me. I'll try my hardest to make sure that the quality of this story stays the same, or gets better (hopefully).  
  
Hmmm... me likes questions, so if anything else is wondering about anything, anything at all, feel free to ask me! Now on with the story.  
  
After a half an hour Rei got tired of waiting for Kira outside of the school and decided to go to the art room and look for her.  
He walked through the front door, surprised that the security guard wasn't there to hassle him about where he was going. The halls were unusually quiet.  
After climbing four flights of steps he finally came upon the art room door.  
He opened it slowly, and almost gasped when he saw her crying on the floor  
"What's wrong?" he asked her as he entered the room, closing the door behind him.  
She tried to wipe all the tears from her face, but Rei already knew that she'd been crying.  
"I'll be okay," she told him with a weak smile, not quite answering his question.  
Rei frowned at her. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face pale, there had to be something wrong.  
"What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything," Rei told her gently, tucking the hair that strayed from her ponytail behind her ear.  
"Don't worry about it," Kira insisted, wiping away the last of her tears and getting to her feet.  
"Are you sure?" he questioned her. "If it was that Brian, I swear I'll...."  
She looked at him and couldn't help but smile. He was cute when he looked worried or concerned.  
"It's okay Rei," Kira said. "I can take care of it myself."  
"Okay," Rei said, following her to the door.  
"Thanks for waiting," she said, taking his hand in hers.  
He was disgruntled that she wouldn't tell him what was wrong but he understood that sometimes it took a while to talk about certain things.  
They walked to the front of the school in silence. He then got on his motorcycle, turned it on and waited for Kira to climb on behind him.  
As usual Rei went very fast, going maybe twenty mph above the speed limit. She clung onto him. For some reason, she really enjoyed riding with Rei. It make her feel special because nobody other than her had ever driven on his bike with before.  
She sighed when the blissful ride came to a sudden end. They were finally in front of her apartment building.  
"This is it," Rei told her.  
She got off slowly and handed him his helmet.  
"Thank you for taking me home Rei," she said dryly, all of a sudden she felt very uncomfortable. Perhaps it was because of what Brian said. She really did want to be completely open with Rei, as he had been with her.  
"No problem," he said, as he put his helmet on his lap. "I'll watch until you get into your room," he told her, he could see her bedroom window from the road.  
"Okay," she said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm really lucky to have you Rei," she whispered in his ear.  
He began to blush madly. Although he'd been given many compliments, it seemed to have a different effect on him when Kira was the one giving them.  
She then turned around walked inside.  
  
That night she got no sleep. All she could think about all night was Brian and what he said to her. She knew that Rei had also been through a lot of trauma, he watched his brother commit suicide, his mother committed suicide, his father died, and he lived all by himself, not to mention all the bad choices he made after his brother died.  
Although Brian did a lot of bad things to her, a little part of her wanted to get to know him better. She wanted to know what happened to him, and how she could heal his hurt. She knew it was wrong, and that Rei would flip out if he knew this, but she couldn't stop thinking about him. His clear green eyes, that seemed to look right through you and into your soul, his sun kissed skin, his dark brown, shaggy hair... In more ways than one he reminded her of Rei. Besides the fact that they were both inhumanly beautiful, their personalities were similar.  
After one o'clock she finally gave up and took a sleeping pill so that she wouldn't fall asleep during class. Bad grades were the last thing she wanted to have to worry about.  
  
Rei was alone in his apartment. Again the heat wasn't working in his building, and he only had one pair of sheets. As he shivered in bed he thought about the odd situation he was in. He knew he loved Kira, there was no denying that, but he couldn't help believing that she was hiding something from him. He thought back to when he walked into the art room to find her crying on the floor. She seemed deeply upset about something. The strangest part about it was that she wouldn't tell him what was wrong, and she was always open with him. He started to think that maybe it had something to do with Brian, and that maybe she liked him, but quickly pushed those thoughts out of his mind and drifted off to sleep.  
Although he only got three hours of sleep he still woke up early. He decided to get to school early for a change. The cool morning air should be good for his mind.  
  
When he finished parking his motorcycle in the school parking lot he was noticed Brian standing against a tree.  
Rei walked past him without saying a word.  
"Good morning Rei," Brian said as Rei stepped past him.  
"What do you want Brian?" Rei asked him coldly.  
"I can understand why you're being so hostile. You see me as a threat don't you? You think I could steal your precious Kira from you. Well, you're right. I could, and I will. We have more in common than you'd like believe. You may think you know her, but you don't know anything Rei," Brian said. Although Rei's back was to him, Brian knew that he heard what he said.  
Rei didn't reply, but he didn't move off either.  
"Has she ever pulled away when you tried to make a move on her? She wouldn't do that if she truly loved you would she?" Brain asked, a small smile graced his face.  
Rei frowned deeply, thankful that his back was to Brian so that he wouldn't get the satisfaction of knowing that his comment really affected him.  
He chuckled as Rei stormed off.  
  
Author's Note: YAHOOOOO OVER SIXTY REVIEWS!!!! YOU GUYS ARE THE GREATEST ::takes a deep breath:: Hmm... nobody noticed that I said I'd put up two chapters at the same time, and did not... I think I'm loosing my mind a bit... Anyways, what is this evil Brian plotting? What is Kira thinking? Is she actually in love with Brian? What's Rei going to do? Come back in the next chapter to find out. 


	11. As Luck Would Have it

Disclaimer: I do not own Mars, or any of the characters.  
  
Responses to Reviews:  
  
Optical Illusion: Hey, I'm glad that you liked my last chapter. Thank you for offering your help if I become plagued with writers block.  
  
MoonMaiden625: Hello, wow this is one of the nicest reviews I've gotten so far. I'm very glad that I answered your question. If you have any others please feel free to ask. ::Bows:: I'm very happy that you're enjoying my story. It makes me feel very very happy that I'm able to affect my readers. I hope that I'll be able to finish this story!  
  
Windshine: Hello! Yay, I'm gad that you liked the last update. I hope that you'll like this one too. ::Begins to work on the next chapter so that the muses wont come after me::  
  
Blueseedfan: Hey, I'm glad that you came back for the last chapter, I hope you're reading this now. A few people have been telling me that they hope that Rei and Brian have another fight... Hmm... I'm not sure, but if anyone else is really up for another Rei and Brian fight let me know.  
  
Momiji-chan Wa Baka: Brian is a horrible person isn't he? He'll get what he deserves soon enough... I think... Brian and Kira you say? Now that you've mentioned it... J/k I may put a little B/K stuff in the story, but I promise that it will end in R/K!  
  
Man: Hello again, I'm really glad that you like this story so far. I'll try my hardest to finish this story! These reviews really motivate me to update, so keep them coming. Kick Brian's ass?! Why? The bad guys need love too!!! I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Hello Readers, I'm very thankful for all the reviews I have. If anybody has any suggestions please feel free to let me know.... Feel free... I say that a lot don't I? By the way, I was wondering what do you guys think about my summary? If you any advice etc. let me know.  
  
She winced as the bright light assaulted her sleepy eyes. She rolled away from the window and glanced at her alarm clock. Kira gasped when she saw it flashing 7:45. She must have forgotten to turn on the alarm last night, now she only had twenty minutes to get to school!  
Even though she skipped her usual shower and breakfast she only had five minutes to get to school.  
  
"Good morning Ms. Aso. I'm glad that you could make it this morning," the teacher said sourly as Kira walked into the classroom.  
Kira walked to her seat and sat down quietly and tried to catch up with the class, trying to ignore all the people staring at her.  
Brian didn't say anything to her, nor did she to him. Although she was glad, she was still a little weirded out by it.  
"I've changed my mind about that project I assigned yesterday. Wouldn't it be more fun to have you all work with partners?" the teacher announced.  
"Great, I'm glad you all agree," she said, replying to the many groans of her young students. "Pay attention as I tell you who your partner is."  
Kira silently prayed that her partner wouldn't be Brian. It would be down right sinister for her to be paired up with him. Being his partner would mean that they'd have to see a lot of each other, before and after school. She doubted that Rei would like it either.  
"Fumi, and Rachel."  
"Hilary and Akira."  
"Tsubasa and Yukino."  
"Asari and Hideaki," and so the list went on until she finally announced who Kira's partner would be.  
"Kira... and Brian," the teacher finished off.  
Kira replied by frowning deeply. Before she had a chance to go up to the teacher and plead for a change of partners the bell rang, and everyone including the teacher began to flood out of the classroom and into the hallway.  
  
The rest of the day went by quickly, and before Kira could look at the watch on her wrist it was already time for lunch.  
As usual she sat next to Harumi.  
"Hey," Kira said casually.  
In return she got a greeting from Tatsuya and Harumi.  
It wasn't until she saw Rei approach the table with a plate piled sky high with food that she really felt hungry.  
"Hey," Rei greeted Kira casually, giving her a slight nod in acknowledgment.  
He sat down in front of her and began to dig into his food.  
"How did you get three extra chicken nuggets?" Tatsuya complained, elbowing Rei.  
"Do you really want to know?" Rei asked suggestively.  
"You can't be serious!?" Tatsuya gasped, almost losing his appetite.  
"Mrs. Crossly and I had a thing in my sophomore year... She stole my innocence," Rei said as if he were reminiscing.  
"You wish!" Tatsuya joked, knowing Rei was lying because she was close to forty years older than rei was.  
Kira couldn't help but laugh. She loved that about him, no matter what he could always make her smile.  
"Jealous? Don't be, you were so much better," Rei said jokingly, placing his hand on her knee.  
"You mean you guys...?" Harumi asked, getting ready to throw a fit because Kira didn't tell her about it first.  
"No!" Kira said, brushing Rei's hand from her knee quickly. All of a sudden she felt really cold.  
Rei looked at her, obviously surprised by her sudden change of attitude. Then Brian's words came to mind.  
Kira saw the hurt on Rei's face and began to feel really bad about it. It began to feel like everyone was looking at her, then her face began to turn beet red.  
Harumi opened her mouth to say something to break the awkward silence, but could think of nothing.  
"I uhh.... have to go somewhere," she said uneasily, knowing just how lame she sounded.  
She then gathered her things and walked out of the cafeteria doors.  
Rei looked at Tatsuya for advice. Should he follow her, or leave her alone for a while?  
"I'm going to go see if she's okay," Rei said quickly, getting up to follow Kira, leaving his tray behind.  
The halls were empty and the sound of his sneakers hitting the tiles seem to echo for ever.  
He finally spotted Kira in one of the locker bays. She stood in the corner, her book bag sprawled on the floor.  
"Hey," Rei said softly as he approached her.  
Kira looked up at him slowly. Her face was flushed, and her eyes watery and blood shot.  
"What's been going on with you Kira?" he asked her, he sounded like he was honestly worried.  
She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed her mouth and began to cry some more.  
"I'm really worried about you. Why wont you tell me what's wrong?" Rei asked her, his voice filled with compassion.  
Kira didn't answer she just walked into his arms. He replied by wrapping his strong arms around her small frame. She buried her face as far into his hard and warm chest as she possibly could.  
As he held her close he sighed deeply. He just didn't know what to do with her. She was always crying, and never wanted to talk about anything. No matter what it was, he was certain that he would stay with her.  
  
Disclaimer: Awww, wasn't that sweet? I thought it was. Will Brian take advantage of the opportunity that himself and Kira will be working together? Of course he will. What will Rei do about it? I'm not sure yet. Please be an awesome reader and review! 


	12. Wrong Move

Disclaimer: I do not own Mars, or any of the characters.  
  
Responses to Reviews:  
  
Man: Everyone's been asking for that lately. Don't you know that violence is not the answer! Lol, but it's fun to watch. Since it's been so heavily requested I'll put another fight somewhere in this story. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Optical Illusions: Another Brian hater! Thanks for being so enthusiastic and for reviewing. Here's my new chapter, enjoy!  
  
Fallenangel152: Thank you for reviewing. I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible.  
  
MoonMaiden625: I'm glad you reviewed. Yes it is bad that Brian and Kira are working together. Of course he's going to try something! Just what, I'm not too sure yet. If you have any ideas let me know. Make sure that you come back when I update next.  
  
Hello Readers, remember I asked for some suggestions for my summary? No responses to it!? ::Looks arounf and checks:: Okay, so I'll assume that everyone thinks it's awesome. Why does everyone hate Brian?!? The antagonist needs love too! ::Sigh:: That's all for now, on with the story:  
  
"Can I walk you to class?" Rei asked after the school bell rang.  
Kira pulled away from him and tried to clean up a bit. She wiped the tears from her face and tried to tidy her hair.  
"You'll look fine as soon as your skin color goes back to normal," he told her, taking up her book bag.  
She smiled at him.  
"Come on, you're gonna be late," Rei said hurridly, taking her hand and leading her through the crowded halls. Waking in the hallways inbetween classes was like walking through a field of corn.  
"It's Friday, so do you want to hang out after school?" he asked when they finally got to the door of her classroom.  
"Sure," Kira said. "Thanks for everything," she told him. "It really does mean a lot to me."  
Rei couldn't help but blush. He liked to feel like he was needed by somebody. It made him feel as if his life had some meaning. He handed Kira her book bag before waving her off.  
  
After the last bell rang Kira waited for Rei by his motorcycle. After ten minutes she finally saw him walking towards her, as usual followed by a haram of freshmen girls.  
"If you and Kira ever break up I'll be here!" one girl cried as she walked after him, his blond ponytails bounced after her.  
"I'll be here if you need aaaaanything!" another cried, pulling on Rei's arm.  
"I'll have my secretory get your number," Rei said charmingly as he kissed Kira on the cheek before getting out his helmet.  
She took it from him and got on after Rei. After going out with him for five months she realized that girls would chase him forever.  
Rei then gave a short wave to his admirers before riding off.  
He stopped at the pier. He thought that maybe the calm ocean winds would calm Kira.  
He got off first and walked towards the shore. Kira followed closely behind him.  
"It's beautiful isn't it?" Rei said, his voice crisp and clear over the sound of the waves crasing against the rocks.  
"It is," she agreed joining Rei as he sat down on a rock.  
They sat together for a while, enjoying the scenery and watching the large seagulls walk around.  
"I'm going to get my feet wet," she told him, taking off her running sneakers, her socks, and leaving her cellphone with Rei.  
He watched Kira as she frolicked around by the water, she was careful not to slip on any of the rocks.  
After ten minutes her cellphone began to ring. Rei called to Kira, trying to let her know that someone was calling her, but she was too far away.  
Rei decided to answer it after the fifth ring.  
"Hello?" he said.  
"Hey, can I speak with Kira please?" said the person on the other line.  
"Who is this?" Rei asked, his attitude changing when he identified the voice as a male over the age of fifteen.  
"This is Brian, may I speak with Kira. It's very important," Brian insisted.  
"How did you get her number?" Rei asked suspiciously.  
"Hmm... I should have realized that it was you sooner Rei. Where are you, at the peir or something? I hear the sound of waves crashing," Brian said, his voice going from polite, to sarcastic.  
"How did you get her number?" Rei asked again persistantly.  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" he replied.  
"That's why I'm asking dipshit," Rei told him, obviously getting annoyed.  
"Hmm... so hostile all of a sudden," Brian said, finsing humor in Rei's anger.  
"How the hell did you get this number, and what did you want to talk to her about?" Rei asked, getting tired of Brian's game.  
"Didn't she tell you, we're working on a project together? She gave me her number," he told Rei.  
"No... she didn't," Rei said, looking over at Kira as she followed a seagull.  
"Ha, ha... It figures," Brian said, laughing loudly on the other end of the phone.  
"Well, when you see Kira tell her to call me so we can set up a study date. Good bye Rei, it was nice talking to you," Brian said before hanging up.  
"Hey, who were you talking to?" Kira asked, walking towards him as he put down her phone.  
"You're friend," Rei answered coldly.  
"What are you talking about?" Kira questioned him, sitting next to him.  
"Brian, your partner for the project," he added.  
"I'm trying to get a different partner Rei," she said, knowing he'd have an issue with it.  
"Why are you hiding things from me all of a sudden?" Rei asked, turing to face her.  
She looked into his eyes for a while. They seemed as cold as the water. "I didn't think that it would matter."  
"If it doesn't matter then why do you seem so sad all of a sudden. Why have you been crying?" Rei asked, his mood changing fro angry to sad.  
Kira hugged her knees to her chest as she stared out into the horizon.  
"Kira, why wont you talk to me?" he asked her. "I thought you trusted me," he added, his eyes getting cold again.  
"I do. The problem lies with me," she said simply.  
He was quiet for a while, trying to fully absorb what she just told him.  
"What's the deal with Brian?" he asked her carefully.  
"There is no deal. He's just a classmate. I feel nothing for him," Kira said. "Why do you ask?"  
"No reason, I mean he had your number and all," Rei said with a shrugg.  
"I don't know how he got it. You don't need to worry though. I'm in love with you. That'll never change, Rei," she said, looking over at him. She knew that he was feeling strange about having another guy after her.  
He looked over at her and smiled a little. She really looked beautiful as the wind ran it's fingers through her long locks of hair.  
She leaned over to kiss him.  
As he began to return the kiss he forgot all about all that was going wrong with the relationship.  
Their passionate kissing was stopped suddenly when Rei attempted to slip his hand up her t-shirt.  
"Ugh! What is you're problem!?" Rei asked, thoroughly annoyed with Kira.  
"I just can't, ok?" Kira said, backing away from him and trying to stop her face from getting red.  
"I thought you loved me?" Rei said, getting ready to get up.  
"I do!" she said, grabbing onto his arm.  
He stopped momentarily and looked down at her. He began to feel bad for treating her that way. Every now and then he would forget that she wasn't like all the other girls he'd dated. She wasn't fast like that, and she didn't need to have sex with him to show him how she really fealt.  
"I'm sorry.. I know you do," he said, helping her to her feet.  
"I'm feeling really tired, could you take me home?" Kira asked him softly.  
"Okay," Rei said, almost slapping himself for ruining the mood.  
She got up and walked to his motorcycle.  
He followed with his head hung low.  
She got onto the motorcycle after he did and he drove her home.  
They arrived at her apartment building within a half an hour.  
Although she was a bit reluctant to get off of the motorcycle she did anyway.  
"Good bye Rei," she said as she handed his his helmet.  
He looked at her for a while, trying to read the emotion on her face.  
There was an odd cloud of silence. Neither knew what to say to each other. Rei really wanted to make ammends for being such an ass, and Kira wanted to reassure Rei that there was nothing going on between herself and Brian.  
They settled with a polite good bye kiss, and Kira walked inside.  
  
Authors Note: Yay, my birthday is coming up! 12/5!!! I'm so happy! This means money and anime! Enough about me, how was this chapter? Nothing too exciting I know, but I'm planning some interesting stuff for the future. It was more of a filler. As usual please update! 


	13. A Trip to the Library

Disclaimer: I do not own Mars, or any of the characters.  
  
Responses to Reviews:  
  
Optical Illusions: Thanks for reviewing, I update as fast as I can! I'm digging your enthusiasm though!  
  
WindShine: Yup, I'm very proud of myself also. You reviewed just as fast, so you get a sticker. Noooo! Not the muses, anything but that!!!! ::hides Brian in my hamsters cage::  
  
Kitsunia: Of course, Rei is Rei, and will always be. How did Brian get Kira's number? ::whistles:: You'll find out in this chapter. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Silent Falcon: I'm really glad that you like this chapter. Yay, this is a first! ::Throws a Brian-lover party:: Yay, more awesomeness, we Sagittarius' rock! Thanks a lot for reviewing!  
  
fallenangel152: Hello, thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you liked it. I hope that you like this one too.  
  
Over eighty reviews! You people rock yet again. On with the story!:  
  
"Kira, could you come to the kitchen please?" he mother called.  
Kira grimaced, she hated being interrupted while she was painting. She quickly put down her brush, took of her smock and went to wash her hands.  
"There's a boy on the phone for you," her mother informed her as Kira walked into the kitchen.  
Kira was very surprised, she knew it couldn't be Rei, because when he called, and her mother answered she usually told him that Kira wasn't home. Her mother still didn't like him. Kira lost hope that her mother ever would.  
"Hello?" Kira answered cautiously was she watched her mother wash the dishes from last night's dinner.  
"Hello my sweetness," the voice on the other end of the phone replied cheerily.  
"What do you want, and how did you get my phone number?" Kira replied coldly. She was really starting to get tired of Brian's games.  
"Don't sound so excited to hear from me Kira, your mother may get ideas," Brian retorted, maintaining his joyous mood.  
"What do you want?" she asked, ignoring his last comment.  
"Besides you?" he questioned.  
"I'm going to hang up if you don't get serious," Kira said lowly, so that her mother wouldn't hear. The last thing she needed was her mother interfering.  
"Okay okay, you really aren't any fun tonight are you?" he replied. "Okay, we need to get started on our project."  
"I'm changing partners tomorrow," she told him, smiling glad that she finally had some leverage.  
"No you're not," he told her, his voice changing dramatically from playful to cold and controlling.  
"What makes you so sure of that?" Kira asked him, loosing the confidence she gained a moment ago.  
"Rei doesn't know about you being your daddies bitch right?" he asked.  
She couldn't respond, it felt like her heart was stuck in her throat.  
"I thought so. Now, if you want to keep it that way you'll meet me at the library on Monday after school," he said before hanging up on her.  
Kira hung up without saying a word, and then went back up to her room.  
  
"Hey Kira!" Harumi exclaimed as she spotted Kira walking towards her.  
"Hey," she replied, trying desperately to feign happiness.  
"Hey Kira," Tatsuya greeted her from a large tree a few feet away.  
"Good morning Tatsuya, 'morning Rei," Kira said, hoping that nobody would see through her mask.  
"Hey Kira," Rei said, staring at his feet. He still felt strange about what happened on Friday.  
They talked for about five minutes, until the bell rang.  
Kira began walking towards the large double doors of the school.  
"Hey, can I walk you to class?" Rei asked Kira, running up to her and grabbing her arms.  
"Sure," she said, she didn't know why things were so strange between them all of a sudden.  
They walked together in silence.  
"I'm sorry!" they both admitted at the same time when they reached the door of her classroom.  
She laughed a bit. "I'm really sorry about what happened. It was... um weird."  
"No, it's all right," Rei replied quickly. "It was me really, I was moving too fast."  
Kira gave him a little nod, and he gave her a short kiss on the cheek before moving off to his own class.  
"Good morning Kira," Brian said as she sat next to him, in her assigned seat.  
Kira simply ignored him, taking the books and a pen from her book bag.  
"Don't ignore me," he said warningly.  
"Leave me alone Brian," she replied, trying to pay attention to what the teacher was trying to explain.  
"Kira Aso, is there something you'd like to explain to the class?" the teacher said loudly.  
Kira blushed furiously as her classmates turned in their seats to look at her. She rarely got into trouble.  
She got even angrier when she heard Brian snicker under his breath. At that very moment she wished that she could just disappear someplace.  
Kira was very glad when she heard the bell ring. She was out of the classroom and into the hallway within two shakes. As she walked through the crowded hallway she wondered what else Brian would blackmail her into doing, and wondered if it would really be that bad if Rei knew about her secret. She then pictured herself explaining what happened to him, and visualized what his response would be and decided against it.  
  
As it always did the day went by quickly, and before she knew it she was walking down the school stairs again.  
"Where are you going?" she heard Rei ask her.  
"The library," she trying to stay cool.  
"I can drive you there if you want," he offered, still trying to make amends for his rude behavior.  
"Um, no it's all right," Kira said frantically, knowing Brian, if he saw Rei there he might tell anyway.  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
"Yeah, it's not that far from here," Kira insisted.  
"Maybe I could pick you up?" he asked. He obviously wanted to see Kira tonight.  
She knew that she should have said no, but just couldn't resist.  
"So, I'll pick you up at six?" he asked.  
"Okay," Kira said.  
"Okay, bye," Rei said.  
"I'll see you later," she replied, staring up into his deep and clear blue eyes.  
After watching him walk to his bike she began her trip to the library.  
The streets were busy today. There were students and people walking home from work everywhere. The cool and brisk air of fall felt good against her face.  
Her walk was over quickly, and she found herself in front of the large library within minutes. After taking a deep breath, and praying that Brian wouldn't try anything else on her she walked into the library.  
She found Brian sitting at the closest table to the door. Kira walked over, set her book bag next to the chair in front of him and sat down.  
"What took you so long?" he asked her without looking up from the large book in front of him.  
She didn't reply, she just tightened her lips.  
"Have you gotten any useful information yet?" Kira asked, trying to lighten the mood. If they were going to work on this project for a week, they may as well try and get along with one another.  
"Not really," he said, looking up at her for the first time since she got there.  
She felt her face get hotter when she realized how intensely he was staring at her.  
"Is he taking you home?" he asked, sensing her discomfort and looking back down at his book.  
"It's not important," Kira said sternly, taking the book under the one that Brian was reading.  
"I'll take that as a yes," he replied.  
She slid the book towards her and read the title.  
"Human sociology! What does this have to do with our project!" Kira asked angrily, jumping out of her seat. "Don't you waste my time!"  
"What else would you be doing right now? Painting, or maybe you'd be with your boyfriend Rei? Personally I think I'm more interesting than both," he replied cockily.  
Kira had enough of his sarcasm and mind games and went off to look for books on their topic.  
  
She returned a half an hour later with six books in hand.  
"Where were you?" he asked, half angry and half confused.  
"I found six books on the exact topic we're doing. You can look at three of them, and I'll look at the other three. We can meet up in the study hall in two days and set up a format for our essay," she explained, gathering her things in her hand. She could just call Rei and ask him to pick her up.  
"That's cute, really it is, but I have a better idea. How about we go and get something to eat and we meet up at my house tomorrow after school?" Brian replied cooly.  
"Or how about I do all the work by myself and I just put both our names on it," Kira said, she wanted to spend absolutely no more time with him.  
"How about you do what I say if you don't want Rei to know about your secret," Brian replied curtly. "What do you think his response would be?"  
She pursed her lips and tried to stay strong.  
"How will he feel when he finds out that after sharing everything with you, that you've been holding out big-time. None the less, that your secret was that you're a dirty slut. That for two years you've been sleeping with your father," he added, his voice raising louder with each word he said.  
"That's not it. Don't talk as if you understand what I've been through, because you don't. It wasn't like that and if I explained it to him he's understand. He loves me, and I love him. There's nothing you could do to tear us apart," she said steadily and strongly.  
"If you feel this way then why haven't you told him yet?" he asked her.  
  
Author's Note: Yay, I'm so talented. I'm spiting out these chapters like crazy! Brian really is evil. How could I have come up with such a mean character. Poor Rei, he seems a bit clueless doesn't he? Well, let me know what you think R&R! By the way, I was wondering, what's your favorite chapter so far? 


	14. Suspicions

Disclaimer: Mars is not mine.  
  
Responses to Reviews:  
  
Iowntatsuya-kun: Aww, that really was a nice review. Wow, you've read all fifteen? That's pretty awesome, I did too, but not before I rotted my mind by reading online spoilers. Welp, thank you for reviewing and come again,  
  
animefan rikku: Wonderful, I'm glad that you like my ficcy so far. ::Runs off to write the next chapter to save the cities from Bob::  
  
MoonMaiden625: Yay, I like long reviews! Yes, Brian was really mean in blackmailing Kira. When will Rei find out about her secret? I'm not too sure. I'm glad that you like the blackmailing idea though.  
  
fallenangel152: I get and read all reviews, mwah ha ha. I think I'm doing all right with my story so far. Hmm... male or female... and what is my age? Although I enjoy the element of mystery (sexy ne?... or maybe not) I'll tell you guys a little about myself. I am a female high school student, and my first name is Dana. This is all you'll get from me. Any rate, thank you for reviewing, and here's a golden donut for putting me on your favorite authors list (ahh, a long response and a golden donut, aren't you a lucky muffin?) Oh yeah, you're right, according to the manga Rei knows already, but I decided to change it around in my fic. Thank you for pointing it out though, I should have cleared that up earlier.  
  
man: Yahoo, thank you for the great review.  
  
Windshine: Yippe, I'm glad you liked the chapter. Thank you very much for the theatrical review. ::whimpers as I stare at Brian's bloody body:: I never thought that Blueberry Pudding could do so much harm. Thank you for sparing the hamster. Keep up the good work with the reviews.  
  
Yummei: Yes, Brian is a bad one isn't he? I'm glad you like my story. I'll keep reviewing as long a people keep reviewing.  
  
Optical Illusions: Lol, you're right all signs rock. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, thank you for reviewing. A special thank you for helping me with my slight writers block. ::Hands you a golden donut:: Your help meant bunches to me.  
  
Mistress Moon?! Where have you gone? ::Sobs:: I've lost a reader! Was it the shortness?! I've changed my ways I swear! ::Sighs:: Oh well, maybe she's busy... I miss your. pretty reviews though!  
  
Does anybody read the Author's Notes?  
  
"Hey," Rei greeted Kira as he pulled up on the curb of the street on his motorcycle.  
  
At that very moment Brian exited the library and walked over towards Kira.  
  
"Hello Rei, thank you for coming," she said to Rei. She tried very hard to ignore Brian's presence. She was hoping that Rei wouldn't find out about the project this way.  
  
"No problem," Rei said slowly, eyeing Brian carefully.  
  
"I had a nice time with you today Kira, we should get together again soon," Brian said cockily, staring back at Rei boldly.  
  
"Let's go," Kira said quickly after watching Rei clench his fists and tighten his jaw. He couldn't have looked more dangerous, if he had six foot iron chain in hand.  
  
She got on behind him and squeezed his stomach gently, urging him to leave. He was just about to turn on the motorcycle when Brian opened his big mouth again.  
  
"What's the matter lover-boy?" Brian sneered maliciously. "Starting to think that maybe there's something going on between Kira and I. Maybe your position as her boyfriend isn't as secure as you thought it was."  
  
"Please Rei, just take me home," Kira pleaded with him soothingly, placing her head against his black leather jacket.  
  
After that he took his eyes from Brian and looked down at her thin arms across his stomach. She squeezed his stomach again lightly and he started the motorcycle and drove off.  
  
As Kira watched the people walk by on the street she silently wished that this ride would never end. She knew that the second she got off Rei would want answers. She half expected him to take it all the wrong way.  
  
They arrived in front of her apartment soon.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Rei asked coldly after she got off the motorcycle, looking off into the distance.  
  
"I'm sorry, I should have. I didn't want you to get angry with me that's all," she replied softly, placing a warm hand on his knee.  
  
Rei looked down at her small hand. He felt angry and betrayed and wanted to slap her hand away, but made no effort to move it.  
  
"What's going on with you two? Why were you with him?" he asked, his voice laced with anger and suspicion.  
  
"We're working on a project together. I tried to switch partners, but the teacher wouldn't allow it. It's not like I wanted to work with him, honest," Kira explained, praying that he'd understand, but feeling guilty about having to lie to him. All in all, she was glad that he confronted her in a way, it was better than him acting all broody for a week.  
  
He looked into her eyes for a good few minutes, as if searching for something.  
  
She tried hard to keep her breath steady, feeling that if she changed her pace of breathing he'd detect the lie and blow up at her.  
  
"Okay," he said finally, taking both her hands in his, and pulling her close.  
  
Kira closed her eyes and smiled slightly as she braced herself for his mind-blowing kiss.  
  
He kissed her so slowly that it was almost tantalizing.  
She frowned a little when he ended it, and wanted to ask him for more.  
  
"Even Kira Aso can be enticed, huh?" Rei joked, placing his hands on her cheek gently.  
  
"I love you," she said softly, running a hand through his long and unruly hair.  
  
"I love you too," he replied, smiling at her lovingly. "I'll see you tomorrow, maybe I'll call you tonight," he added.  
  
"Okay," she said, turning away from him and entering her apartment, wondering how many neighbors had witnessed their display of affection.  
  
"How was your trip to the library with Brian?" her mother questioned as she entered the house.  
  
"Fine," Kira replied curtly, looking through the envelops of mail on the kitchen although she wasn't expecting anything.  
  
"He appears to be a fine young man. I'd rather see you with him, rather than with that hooligan Rei Kashino," her mother commented as her daughter trudged up the stairs. "I'm saying this for your own good, I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
She stopped at that last sentence, and wanted to let her mother know that it was too late for that. Of course she didn't have the heart to say it. It made her sad when she thought about how much her mother and herself lost touch. She still loved her, but herself and her mother were never close, and things only got worse as she got older. She then trudged on up the stairs and into her bedroom to be alone with her thoughts.  
  
Kira smiled when she heard Rei's motorcycle wailing. It was almost like a sacred tradition between them, he never left before she turned on her bedroom light.  
  
Kira spent the moments in her bed before falling asleep thinking about what was going on so far. She worried about Brian, and what else he might use against her. She wondered if it would really be all that bad if she told him about her secret. Maybe he'd be okay with it and she'd be able to get Brian completely out of the picture. Maybe he'd be furious and disgusted, and she'd be alone. She then pondered which would be worse, having Brian blackmail her and be with Rei, or not having Brian blackmail her and risking loosing Rei forever.  
  
She then chuckled, she never thought that she'd be liked by two guys at the same time, let alone one. With that final thought she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Author's Notes: Hello! I'd like to thank all of the readers for reviewing. Ninety reviews! That's practically one hundred, which is technically, two hundred, which is a lot! J/k. So, what do you think of the some-what different format (spaces inbetween the paragraphs), I thought that maybe it would make it a little easier to read. Do you like it, or hate it? Review to let me know. Please come back for my next update, and shame on anyone who reads this far and does not review! ::Throws moldy donuts at the non- reviewers:: I'm sorry for the short chapter. I really hope that it was satisfying enough. I'll update soon to make up for the shortness.... I hope 


	15. Fork in the Road

Disclaimer: Mars is not mine.  
  
Respose to Reviews: Yay, thanks for all the reviews! I think the last chapter broke a record for the most reviews made on one chapter in two days!  
  
Optical Illusions: Thank you for reviewing, and less than an hour after I updated too. You're really fast!  
  
yasha21: Nope, you have not reviewed my story before now, but I thank you for doing so. I'm really glad that you like my story. One of the best you say? That means a lot to me, thank you. Thank you for enjoying my story, and I'll try my hardest to keep up the good work.  
  
fallenangel152: Yay, I'm really glad that you thought that my chapter was satisfactory. Again I apoligise for the shortness. I chose a guy instead of a girl because in the series, it's always a guy or girl that tries to steal Rei from Kira, and never the other way around. I guess that I could have chosen a lesbian girl, but I haven't thought about it until now. Good question though. Yay, I'm really glad that you're enjoying the fic so far. Why stop at your friends, tell your neighbors, teachers, bus drivers, grocery workers, the entire world! J/k. I hope your friends enjoy my story too. Brian's just a little misunderstood, that's all... honest! Cowboy Bebop? It's a very very very awesome anime series, one of my favorites. They used to have it on the Adult Swim on Cartoon Network a while back, I don't know if they still show it now. Anyways, it's about this group of bounty hunters, Spike, Faye, Jet, Ed and Ein (Ein's a dog, and Ed's a little girl). It's very entertaining, and the artwork and music are simply great. I highly suggest it, check it out if you get the chance.  
  
Windshine: Yay, I'm glad you liked my chapter, despite how short it was. Thank you for reviewing and I'll update again asap.  
  
animefan-rikku: Don't break up Rei and Kira? Well, now that I think of it, it's not a bad idea... I'm just joking. I don't plan on breaking them up so far. Thanks bunches for reviewing. ::Waves to Bob::  
  
jackie: Thank you for enjoying my story. Come back when I update!  
  
man: Yippee, thank you for reading and reviewing. I will update again asap.  
  
kitsunia: Yes, Rei was a little mean. Yay, thank you for commenting on the breaking up of the paragraphs. I'm glad you like it. I'll update asap and I never post less than my best!  
  
moonmaiden625: Hiya! No no, I'd never throw a moldy donut at you! I treasure my reviewers! Don't worry Brian will get what he deserves soon enough! Yay, thank you for answering my question! I know what you were talking about with the whole mom thing. I've spent 150 bucks on buying all fifteen volumes. It brings tears to my eyes when I think about how much money I've spent on anime and manga over the years ::sobs silently:: Yay, I'm glad you liked the fluff in the middle! Oh, and about the brian thing, I'll make a list for you j/k.  
  
"Hello Kira," Brian greeted her, as he did everyday.  
  
"Hello Brian," Kira replied curtly, as she sat down and showed him the ending result of their efforts.  
  
He reached out to take it from her, then skimmed through the essay. "It's beautiful," he complimented her when he finished reading through it. "Very well done, I'm confident that we'll get a good grade."  
  
"Thank you," she replied, taking it back from him and tucking it back in her bagpack carefully.  
  
"It's unfortunate that we'll have to hand it in tomorrow," he said airily.  
  
Kira looked up at him slowly, she knew he was comming up with some sort of scheme. She felt her heart-rate quicken.  
  
"With the project handed in we'll have no reason to meet up with each other," he added, placing his hand possesively over her's on the table.  
  
She tried to pull it away, but he held on firmly.  
  
"We shouldn't have to hide like this," he told her.  
  
"Hide like what? What are you talking about Brian!?" Kira asked, tugging her fand from him fiercly.  
  
"I've seen the way you look at me," he explained. "Don't deny what you feel. I know what you want, and we can have it."  
  
"You're delusinal Brian. How many times do I have to tell you that I don't feelings for you before it sinks in?" she said crossly.  
  
"I'll make this easy for you then Kira. Tell Rei it's over, and be my girlfriend, or I'll tell him about your secret," Brian said coldly, to prove that he was not joking.  
  
"What!?" Kira gasped loudly, earning some looks from the people around her, and a glare from the elderly librarian.  
  
"You heard me. Tell Rei it's over, and I'll keep your secret," Brian said.  
  
"You're a controling bastard Brian. I could never go out with someone like you," Kira snapped. With that she stomped away from him, and towards the door.  
  
"You have until tomorrow at lunch Kira, or else you're entire crew will know," he called coyly before she opened the door.  
  
"Hello?" Rei's deep voice answered.  
  
"Hey Rei," Kira said slowly.  
  
"Hey Kira, what's up? Why are you calling so early?" he asked her.  
  
"Um, it's just that I'm leaving early today. Don't bother comming to pick me up," she explained as she watched the cars speed by on the road.  
  
"What's wrong, you sound a little different today," Rei asked, getting ready to jump to all sorts of conclusions.  
  
"No, everything's okay. I'll.. um... see you tomorrow," Kira said.  
  
"Okay, love ya!" he replied cheerily before hanging up.  
  
She felt her heart break into a million pieces, fearing that that might have been the last time he'd ever say those words to her again.  
  
Authors Notes: Hello! I have a new Mars fan fiction up, so check it oout if you're bored or something. So, what did you think of this chapter. Has Brian reached the state of ultimate evilocity!? Will Kira actually go through with this and break up with Rei? Come back for the next chapter to find out. Please review. 


	16. A Load off her Shoulders

Disclaimer: Mars does not belong to me.  
  
Wow, fifteen reviews for my fifteenth chapter. That's really great. I think that's the most reviews I've gotten for one chapter. I'm really sorry, but I can't reply to each of those reviews. I mean, I could, but that would take up a lot of space and time. So, I'll just let everyone know that I've read each review, and appreciated them all.  
  
She stared hard at the cracked concrete below her feet as she thought about what she would do about her decision. It was either she dumped Rei, and had him hate her because she broke up with him and hooked up with Brian. Or she'd tell him the truth and be alone. Was it better for him to hate her for being dirty, or for betraying his trust?  
  
When she finally got home she went directly to her room. She didn't stop for dinner, although her mother made her favorite meal, miso soup.  
  
Kira changed out of her light blue sweater and jeans into old track pants, a t-shirt and put on her terribly stained smock.  
  
Perhaps painting would take her mind off of things and help her to think better.  
  
She stood in front of her easel for a while and stared blankly out the bay window, looking for some sort of inspiration.  
  
Unfortunately she found none, and decided to pick up one of her thicker brushes, and took up a bottle of black paint.  
  
She held it for a while, and stared at the white canvas. She began thinking of how pure it looked, unstained by anything. This thought made her think of herself, making her feel angry and sad at the same time.  
  
Before she could think about it she raised her hand and began to strike the canvas with the brush, making streaks of black everywhere.  
  
She looked at what she'd done and began to cry silently. Nothing was helping and she still felt as lost as ever.  
  
Her cell phone began to ring, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Hello?" she answered feebly.  
  
"Hey... What's wrong? It sounds as if you've been crying," Rei said softly on the other line.  
  
"It's nothing, really Rei. I told you not to worry about it," she said, a small smile creeping upon her face.  
  
"Well, okay if you say so. Um, I don't have to go to work today, and since I didn't get to take you home today I was figuring that maybe we could hang out or something," Rei suggested, feeling a little shy about it.  
  
"Oh, I'm... um... busy," she said slowly. If she saw him before lunch she'd probably lose the courage to break up with him.  
  
"No you're not. You told Harumi that you had no homework tonight, and you finished your project yesterday," Rei replied, she could hear the boyish grin in his voice.  
  
"You're right," she said sadly, knowing she'd been defeated. She wouldn't be able to back out of it now.  
  
"Good, then meet me outside in twenty minutes," he said before hanging up.  
  
She sighed heavily, looking at her "work of art." Her mother would be disappointed that she'd wasted canvas like that. They didn't have that much money nowadays.  
  
"Hey you," Rei said as he pulled up behind her.  
  
She spun around to look at him. The orange glow from the street lamps were reflected from the visor of his helmet.  
  
"Hey," she replied, going behind him to get onto his motorcycle.  
  
They rode until they came upon the park where they first met. It seemed to be a favorite spot for them.  
  
"Do you recognize this place?" Rei asked as Kira got of the bike and slowly walked away from the bike.  
  
She turned to face him, a large smile upon her face.  
  
"Of course I remember where this is!" she exclaimed. "As if I could ever forget." Kira smiled as she remembered the first day she saw him. He'd changed so much from the reckless guy he was back then.  
  
He smiled at her, both touched and pleased that she remembered.  
  
He got off and headed towards the nearest bench and sat down. Moments later she joined him.  
  
"We haven't had any alone time like this, so I just..." he finished off with a shrug.  
  
She smiled at him faintly and placed her head gently against his strong shoulders.  
  
"What's wrong? You seem a bit different today," he told her.  
  
"Hmm? Nothing's wrong. I'm just enjoying the moment," she said, trying her hardest to sound content, although deep down her heart was breaking. This could be their last moment together like this. She dreaded the day that she'd have to go back to school and face Brian.  
  
"Good morning my sweetness," Brian said from behind Kira, placing a hand on either side of her waist.  
  
"Don't touch me," she replied, her voice colder than ice.  
  
"Aww, come on. If we're going to be dating you could at least pretend that you enjoy it," Brian said, stuffing a hand in each pocket.  
  
"You disgust me," Kira spat at him.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "You have until lunch, I'll be watching you. If you don't tell him by then I'll have to intervene. Until we see each other again my love," he said before turning and going to his next class.  
  
She walked sadly to her classroom across the hall and took her seat.  
  
"Kira? What's he matter? You seem distracted," Rei said concernedly. It was only him and her today. Tatsuya and Harumi cut school that day to spend some quality time together.  
  
Kira nervously looked left and right, wondering where Brian was. He said that he'd be watching her.  
  
"Kira?! You're really starting to freak me out. You've been acting strange all week," Rei told her, reaching for her hand.  
  
The moment his fingers grazed her hand her eyes locked with Brian's across the room. She nervously pulled her hand from his reach and placed them on her lap.  
  
"There's something I need to tell you," Kira said finally. She kept her eyes on Brian the entire time. Kira could almost read his thoughts. He was happy, and was probably planning their first date together.  
  
"What is it?" Rei asked, his face faltering. It was rarely good when someone started a conversation that way.  
  
"There's something I've been hiding from you," she said, taking her eyes from Brian and looking at the floor. She could feel Brian's smile. He thought that he'd won. "When I was in junior high school..." she began to tell him the entire story of her abuse.  
  
"Oh my god Kira," Rei said breathlessly when she was finished telling her story. He placed a hand over his eyes. Rei guessed that she must have had some sort of bad history with men because of the way Kira pulled away from him when things between them heated up. He thought that it was that bad.  
  
"I'll understand if you don't want to be with me anymore," she said sadly.  
  
He was confused by her statement. "What are you talking about? Why would I want to break up with you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm dirty... I slept with my step father," she told him, tears now running wildly down her blushed cheeks. "It's disgusting."  
  
"You're not dirty, and it's not your fault that you're stepfather's an asshole," Rei told her, wiping her tears away with the pad of his thumb.  
  
He pulled her into a warm embrace. Rei didn't care about who saw them, or what kind of rules the school had against public displays of affection.  
  
"Is that why you were acting so strangely all week?" he asked her softly as he inhaled the scent of roses from her hair.  
  
Her thoughts suddenly went back to Brian and she pulled away from Rei slowly. Kira nodded at him. "Brian blackmailed me. He said that if I didn't break up with you that he'd tell you what happened. I went along with it for a while because I thought that you'd leave me,"she said, tears streaming down her cheeks once more.  
  
"You didn't have to hide it from me sweetie. I could never hold something like that against you," he said as he kissed her forehead.  
  
"I love you Rei, thank you," Kira said as she embraced his hug. She truly felt like the luckiest person on earth.  
  
"I love you too," he replied as he looked up from her hair and scanned the lunchroom. His eyes rested on Brian as he hurriedly left the lunchroom. Rei began to think of some way to get back at him. Nobody gets away with blackmailing his girlfriend.  
  
Author's Notes- I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter. As an apology I made this chapter longer. I know it seems that I've been spending more time on my latest Mars fanfiction, and it's true I have. I promise that I'll finish this one. As you can see it's coming to an end, if you have any suggestions for an ending let me know. If I choose any of your ideas I'll make sure I give you credit. Please review!!! 


	17. The Silver Lining

Disclaimer- Blah blah blah, Mars not mine, Blah Blah blah, it belongs to blah blah, insert something clever here.  
  
Thank you for the plentiful reviews. Keep up the great work!  
  
The high pitched ring a cell phone pierced through the silence and darkness of the night.  
  
He fumbled for the phone next to his bed and finally managed to get the phone to his ear. "Hello?" answered a voice, sounding groggy and annoyed.  
  
Rei smiled cynically, he was worried that he wouldn't be able to get in touch with him. "Good evening Brian," Rei said as he checked his pile on the floor, making sure that he had everything he'd need for the night.  
  
There was a pause before Brian answered. "Rei? Is that you?" he asked, Rei could tell that Brian was nervous.  
  
"Yes it is," Rei replied, his voice and attitude resembling one of a mafia hit man, perhaps it was from practice in his past.  
  
"What do you want?" Brian asked him aggressively as if suddenly getting back his mojo.  
  
"I ask the questions and call the shots understand? Now I want you to meet me in the alley behind the meat shop on Sunset Boulevard. Be there at twelve o'clock sharp. No excuses," he paused to give Brian a chance to absorb the order. "I'll see you then Brian," Rei said sweetly before hanging up the phone.  
  
After taking a shower and changing into his work jeans and t-shirt then swung his black canvas back over his back headed out of his apartment and for the alleyway that he was supposed to meet Brian in.  
  
Rei arrived ten minutes early, and he took this opportunity to rethink what he was going to do. The rustle of leaves at the foot of the alley way bore through his thoughts and he turned to see who was there.  
  
"What's this about?" Brian asked as he cautiously walked nearer to Rei.  
  
Rei bent down and took an iron chain out of his bag pack. "This is about my girlfriend," he explained as he held it out in both hands, the chain glowing in the moonlight.  
  
"Uh... uh what are you talking about?" Brian asked him nervously, backing away from Rei cautiously. "I haven't done anything to your girlfriend!"  
  
"Don't lie to me!" he roared as he placed the thick iron chain around Brian's neck and pulled him closer.  
  
Brian winced, the iron was cold against his neck and made the fine hairs on his neck stand straight up. "Dude! What the hell are you doing!? You're freaking me the hell out!" Brian said as he tried to pull away from Rei's intense grip.  
  
"Shut up! Don't speak until I ask you something! Good God you're annoying. You blackmailed my girlfriend, tried to make her break up with me to go out with you. I'm sorry to report that your little plan didn't work," Rei began. "You put us through a lot of crap."  
  
Brian realized that Rei was dead serious and decided not to joke around. "Look, I'm sorry man. Can't we just forget about it?" he pleaded as Rei began to tighten the chain around his neck.  
  
"Forget about it? But that wouldn't be fun," Rei insisted. He was almost completely different than who he was when he was with Kira. Rei's face was twisted with anger, his eyes cold and hard. He looked like a rattle snake ready to strike. "You don't seriously expect me to go easy on you?"  
  
Rei smiled a devilish smile, causing a chill to run down Brian's back.  
  
"Hey there beautiful!" Rei said cheerily as Kira walked up to their usual spot in the cafeteria. He was glad to see her again.  
  
"Hey," she replied, a smug smile on her face. She looked more relaxed and happy that she did during the last few weeks.  
  
"How are you?" Harumi asked as she munched on a celery stick.  
  
Kira cast a loving glance at Rei and said "just fine." It was amazing that they were still together. She seriously thought that he'd have broken up with her the second he found out. Kira let out a happy sigh.  
  
Rei couldn't help but blush as she held his hand underneath the table. The slightest display of affection from Kira made his day beautiful. He was very glad that things were going to be back to normal for them.  
  
"There's going to be a party at Lisa's house tonight, you guys wanna come?" Tatsuya asked as shielded his plate of food from Rei's hungry stare.  
  
"Sure, sounds like fun," Kira said with a nod. It's been a while since she'd enjoyed herself at a party.  
  
"Yeah, sounds great," Rei said.  
  
Tatsuya let out what sounded as a war cry and pointed his plastic fork at Rei's hand when he attempted to steal his cup of ice cream.  
  
"Hey, I thought that friends were supposed to share!" Rei said as he began to pout.  
  
"Share! Yeah right what about last week when you left me to starve to death! You had an extra four dollars, and you wouldn't lend me a cent!" Tatsuya complained.  
  
"I thought you were over that!" Rei replied.  
  
"Ha, never! You still owe me twenty dollars from the time...." Tatsuya added.  
  
Kira and Harumi began to laugh at them. It was so childish, but cute at the same time.  
  
"The boy's will never change," Harumi said as she shook her head at them. They began to laugh even more when Rei and Tatsuya began to thumb wrestle.  
  
"Hey Rei, Brian wasn't here today. Did you say anything to him?" Kira asked curiously after Rei won his ice-cream.  
  
"Huh? Me? No, no way. I haven't said or done anything to him," Rei said, crossing his arms across his chest and shaking his head for emphasis.  
  
Kira looked at him suspiciously, but let it go. She didn't really care about what happened to Brian, but hoped that she'd never have to see him again.  
  
"Thank you," Kira said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"For what?" Rei asked, acting completely clueless.  
  
"For whatever you did," Kira said with a smile. She knew Rei better than anyone else, and he was a bad liar.  
  
"Any time babe," he replied, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"Ugh, can you do that stuff elsewhere!" Harumi joked, flicking her peas at Rei. She laughed as Rei tried to get them out of his hair but only smashed them in the process.  
  
"Yeah, you guys are giving me cavities!" Tatsuya agreed.  
  
Although they felt a little embarrassed, Rei and Kira couldn't help but join Tatsuya and Harumi in laughter. Everything seemed to be fine again.  
  
Author's Notes: Well, this is my final chapter. Or maybe not, I may decide to add more later. What did you think of the ending? Maybe a little anticlimactic, or too cheesy :shrugs shoulders:: I'm sorry that the chapter is short and that it took me so long to update. Please review! 


End file.
